


[LV/BCJ]窄途

by yanshiyin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 10+年龄差, M/M, Out of Character, 医学/数学/经济/计算机相关内容都是胡扯, 弑父, 无魔法现代AU, 暴力, 血腥, 黑帮AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanshiyin/pseuds/yanshiyin
Summary: 又名《当伏地魔没有坏得那么恐怖分子》又又名《中年反派和青年反派的沙雕恋爱故事》





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **警告见Tag！！！**  
>  设定：  
> ⅰ老邓一伙是比政府更公正更宽容更有治理能力更好的黑帮。  
> ⅱ老伏是他们的对头。  
> ⅲ老格是老邓的……邦女郎（？）个人脑补了中分发型。两人都是五十几近六十岁。  
> ⅳ主西皮老伏/小克劳奇互攻，副西皮GG/AD互攻。  
> ⅴ老伏比原著更像人类、更完整、懂一点点爱。小克劳奇也是。  
> ⅵ老伏的脸脑补费因斯爸爸四十岁↑↓的真颜。

吉姆快死了。  
他被面前这个少年，不，青年——能作出那副吓人的表情，怎么看都是青年了——变着花样折磨了好几天，精神崩溃、失血过多，生命已经基本上尽数流出了躯体。只要他们停止给他注射葡萄糖和抗生素，或者随便给他开一条深一点的口子，他一团浆糊的大脑就会重新变回一块冰冷的蛋白质，像在娘胎里那样。  
哦不对，吉姆想，在娘胎里，好歹还是热的。  
青年把手里那个他心爱的工具放下，动作轻柔，恋恋不舍，眼神在沾着血污的钝头上流连了好几秒，才回到吉姆脸上。吉姆倒是宁愿他再看会。不过他为了讨好格林德沃先生，夜闯里德尔的宅子偷文件，被抓了个现行；这意味着他必定是要死的，早晚的事。  
而且无论吉姆死得快还是慢，青年给他选的肯定是最痛苦的那种。里德尔和他的手下们脑子里都缺根筋，总喜欢怎么残忍怎么来。  
他还叫自己伏地魔来着，吉姆想，真是个怪名字，叫怪名字的黑帮更难得到人们的认可和信任。邓布利多就不这样，他又想，这很好。即使他并不喜欢邓布利多。  
迷迷糊糊间，青年拿起了又一柄长长的工具，好像走近了又好像没有。噢，走近了，他挡住了一部分灯光。现在吉姆看不太清他的脸了。  
可惜啊，吉姆想，这家伙的表情不那么扭曲的时候，还算个帅的呢。  
吉姆在铁椅子里扭了扭，想找到一个更舒服的姿势，面对更多的痛苦，或是死亡。这不太容易，青年毫无必要地捆上了过多的绳子，他抽空自己那点少得可怜的力气，也没把痛得快失去知觉的腰摆直。看来，他被抛尸的时候，腰也会是拧着的了。  
吉姆这几天多次濒死，已经回忆了好几遍自己的人生，此时想烦了，已经不再回忆了。他转着酸痛发涨的眼珠，随便短暂地记下点什么值得注意的东西，又立刻忘掉。青年故意走得很慢，吉姆都快忘了他决定不再回忆人生了，他才在他面前站定。  
“我想，”青年弯下腰，凑在吉姆汗湿惨白的脸前，“主人会喜欢你现在的样子。你偷窃的手指无影无踪，步入禁地的腿已经粉碎，爱好钻空子的脑子混乱一片。他一定不会后悔把你奖励给我……”  
他在说什么呀，吉姆想，我之前都没有注意到，他叫里德尔主人。老天，这已经二十一世纪了。  
忽然他听见牢门响了，开锁声和沉重的推门声，不过他还是继续想下去。他模糊地记得，里德尔的其他手下不是叫他伏地魔大人，就是叫先生，老板什么的，叫主人的，真的独此青年一人。  
他们不会有什么特殊关系吧。  
吉姆勉强把耷拉的眼皮撑开，看见青年身后出现了一套黑西装，里德尔那张苍白的脸戳在布料顶端，在顶灯的照耀下显得更阴沉了。啊，还有手，长长的手从袖子里伸出来。  
“主人，”青年早就转过身去了，工具被他随便扔在地上。他毕恭毕敬地弯腰，亲吻里德尔青白的手背。他们病态的皮肤凑在一起，看起来有点吓人，有点怪，又有点色。  
吉姆被自己的脑子吓了一跳，忍不住打了个激灵。他居然还有力气打激灵，人的肌肉真是潜力无穷。  
他瘫在那堆绳子上，觉得里德尔的出现意味着他的死亡。他很累了，拧着腰死就拧着腰死吧，他的生命本就一团糟。从很久以前开始，格林德沃先生就是他唯一的光。邓布利多不喜欢这样。他从来没表现出来过，但吉姆就是知道。  
也许没有不喜欢。吉姆迷茫地想，他是谁呀，邓布利多哪有空、哪有必要来不喜欢他。  
不知什么时候，里德尔满意地结束了与青年的寒暄，不紧不慢地走到了吉姆面前。吉姆依然摊在绳子上，里德尔看到他浑身是伤、无精打采、只剩一点意志、靠药物吊着命的样子，愉快地哼了一声：“你做得很好，”他像是很享受青年激动的“谢谢您，主人”，停了停才又说，“让他受尽痛苦，奄奄一息却活着，你控制得很好。在忠于我的人中间，总是你最值得信任。”  
青年跪下来，亲吻他垂下的手，开心得除了“主人”，说不出别的话。  
里德尔等待他的兴奋平息，示意他重新站起来，又说，“我不让你杀他，是另有打算。我要将这个人送回去，送到那个死老鬼面前。死老头会有什么反应，谁都猜得到了。”  
“我明白了主人，”青年说，“我对您的智慧毫无怀疑，只是，”他深吸了一口气，不只是在试图战胜自己的哪一部分，“邓布利多未必会因此被挑拨。”  
“这个么，”里德尔挥挥手，跟随他进牢房、守在门边的两个大个子男人之一转身走了，“我仔细回忆了一下……在我尚不理解凡人情爱之时，一次你为我被捕，不久后却拖着重伤的身体回来，刚见到我就倒在我脚下了，记得么？”  
青年用力点了点头，声音带上一点紧张和一点羞愧，“是我那时太弱小了，我因此离开了主人好几天……”  
“这是我后来才想到的了，”里德尔转过身去，吉姆看不见他们的脸了，青年和他贴得好近，“你倒下的那一刻，我只是——理解了人类总爱说的那些感受。紧张、恐惧、庆幸……我从没在别的任何事物上感受过。  
“那时你对我而言，还只是个下属，仅有的特殊之处是你能力出众，忠心耿耿，除了我的信任别的什么都不要；这正好与这个吉姆在格林德沃那的位置差不多。格林德沃看到他会是什么反应，显而易见——只会比我那时更情绪化。”  
“而邓布利多不会乐见其成，”青年又一次兴奋起来；里德尔只带着他往外走，听他讲着，“他们的关系是他们最大的弱点。噢，主人……”  
他们走远了。

感受情绪……  
可能对里德尔来说，这就是最动听的情话了吧。他与人类最像的地方就属外表了，脑子则仿佛有结构上的天壤之别。  
所以，对，情话。  
被另一个守卫打昏过去前，吉姆这样想着。而且他宁愿自己死了咧，如今他的存在只会妨碍到格林德沃大人……

他不知道的是，走出地下室时，里德尔继续对青年——小巴蒂·克劳奇——说，“也正是那天，我尽情体会了这些感受，理解它们、控制它们、接受它们。你是我通向完整的最后一环。  
“你的一切都成了特殊。”  
克劳奇呆住了，完全不知道该说什么、该做什么；一部分的他想立刻对他的主人顶礼膜拜，告诉他自己感到多么荣幸，另一部分想亲吻他、和他做爱。  
里德尔看着他当机一样的愣怔，露出了小男孩似的坏笑，生动得像别人脸上的表情。他往前走，听到克劳奇跟上来了，就走上楼梯，向卧室走去。  
那天他们搞到很晚，每次高潮都好像比先前多了点快感、多了点别的什么。

也正是那天，小巴蒂·克劳奇如此清晰地意识到，他从伏地魔身上得到了多少意料之外的东西；甚至包括他早已忘却、几乎不再理解的东西。  
掘尽他们荒芜的感情世界，能在冰冷的土石间捧出一点点甘泉。  
那是他们全部的爱。


	2. Chapter 2

贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇提着一摞文件，将高跟靴踩得噔噔作响，气势汹汹地走向走廊尽头的房间。她停在门外，刚要敲门，门就开了。小巴蒂·克劳奇站在门口，身上挂着一堆肥大的衣服，像破布堆里戳了一根杆子。  
贝拉皱起眉，问他伏地魔大人在哪里。巴蒂回答，在阁楼上批文件。  
“阁楼？头儿什么时候在阁楼上工作了？”贝拉满心疑惑。整个庄园里有那么多书房，他却选了个阁楼。  
巴蒂没有回答，只问她要不要进来等一下，他去叫主人。她同意了，进了门，找了个单人沙发坐下来，把文件甩在茶几上。  
她之前那火冒三丈的心情来得快，去得也快，现在已经被冲走了，取而代之的是一点抓心挠肝的委屈。  
她也想称伏地魔大人为“主人”，之前也的确是这么叫的，但几个月前，他忽然不让了。  
“叫我‘老板’或是‘先生’都可以。”他平静地告诉她，没有多作解释。  
贝拉留心观察了一下，现在还在喊“主人”的只有克劳奇了。她想起头儿和他这个年轻左右手的种种传闻，加之近来，上午找伏地魔时总是看见克劳奇……  
怕不是他们的某种情趣吧。贝拉自暴自弃地胡思乱想，甚至忘记了感到委屈。

伏地魔下楼的时候，贝拉已经失去生气的热情，开始仔细研究文件了。克劳奇把那身肥大的衣物脱了，换上笔挺的西装，上面挂着得体的小配饰，与惯常一身黑西装的伏地魔站在一起，活像一对走秀的模特。  
贝拉努力憋住笑，从沙发里站起来，向伏地魔鞠躬、问好。他让她坐下，自己坐在了长沙发上更靠近她的位置，克劳奇坐在他身边。  
贝拉得到他的示意，就开始解释了。文件说的是他们跟政府合作的一个项目吹了，对方还不认，钻了法律上的空子，卷走了他们的前期投入资金。虽说伏地魔家大业大，这点损失只算伤了点皮毛，但政府一向只敢指望他和邓布利多吃剩下的垃圾，这会居然来了这么一手，无疑是对他们尊严的重击，需要好好敲打。  
“我让人挖了他们的内部文件，”贝拉把另一份文件递给伏地魔，“发现真实的项目架构烂得根本是向着告吹写的。他们故意的。不知道那帮肥猪雇了哪个新滑头，以为这种花招有用。头儿，请您让我带人给他们点教训。”  
里德尔把敲着的右腿放下，问克劳奇有什么想法。青年放下笔和小本子，直言道，“我认为还得再考虑一下。”  
他看见贝拉皱起的眉头，顿了顿，继续说，“这帮食腐动物清楚得很，我们有能力查到这些，也猜得出我们接下来会做什么。他们怂了这么久，怎么突然来这么一手？怕是还有后招，引我们撞上什么风口。主人，我想派人去警察局和议会问问。”  
里德尔点了点头，“我也这么想，你去问吧。贝拉，先安排人选；出手时间和方式等巴蒂的消息到了再定。”  
两人都应声说“是”。  
克劳奇在小本子上写了几笔，将本子放进外套内口袋。贝拉收好文件，表示没有别的事了，恭敬地向里德尔告别。后者挥了挥手，示意她关上门。贝拉在门缝里看到的最后一幕，是里德尔转过身，捏了捏克劳奇的脸。  
她心情复杂地把门关上了。


	3. Chapter 3

阿不思.P.W.B.邓布利多是本市最好的大学里一位受人尊敬的教授。学生为选进他的课挤破头皮，老师不惜拉下脸跟学生抢座位，上课时教室总是爆满，每个人都精神高涨、全神贯注。有时邓布利多觉得，这也许是他众所周知的第二重身份的作用吧，但盖勒特·格林德沃认同了他的幽默感。  
“小孩总是很吃你这套的。”  
“可是盖勒特，他们差不多都二十了。”  
“二十的可不是小孩吗，你都不怎么派二十出头的那些去杀人。”

是的，邓布利多的另一重身份是本市最大黑帮的老大。虽然当你把这与他温和睿智的表情、红铜般的漂亮长卷发，和他花样百出的奇装异服结合起来时，你会觉得这个世界疯了。  
“是挺疯的，”盖勒特说，“我们刚在一起那会，我以为我们会闹掰，因为道德观念什么的。现在看来，这什么都算不上。你太出乎我的意料了阿不思，我一直以为你是个传统意义上的善良之人，结果……”  
“叛逆是一个很有意思的话题，盖勒特，”阿不思笑着说，“而且当你发现，在你的控制之下，居民过上了比之前更好的生活，你会发现道德这种表观的评价不算什么。手段和结果都保证更多的人有尊严地活着——这是关键。”  
“这么说，我与你的政治目标相似，这实在是很幸运。”盖勒特亲了亲阿不思的脸颊。后者笑了一下，把它变成了一个吻。

邓布利多刚荣升教授那会，汤姆·里德尔曾是他的专业课学生。这孩子的眼神比其他的孩子更阴鸷、更危险，甫一个照面，邓布利多就注意到他了。他尝试跟其他老师聊聊这孩子，他们却都只注意到他头脑聪明、成绩优异。  
邓布利多很相信自己的直觉。上次让他一眼注意到的阴沉眼神，属于盖勒特·格林德沃。倒不是说他对这个英俊的男孩一见钟情了，而是他们很可能是同一类人——目的高于一切，手段不是问题，很少在乎他人，容易偏执。  
也不是说邓布利多预料到了今后，他们会成为在这座城市分庭抗礼的黑帮巨头。  
更不是说邓布利多知道，他也会拥有一个比他年龄小的同性伴侣。

“小巴蒂·克劳奇？”盖勒特拿着一份文件，瞪着照片上的漂亮青年。  
“出乎意料？”  
“可不是，我以为里德尔更喜欢响尾蛇。”  
“有生殖隔离哎。”  
“长得像响尾蛇……”  
“那也太难了。”  
“是哦。”  
“有段时间我怀疑，要不是太难了，他会把自己整成响尾蛇。”  
“……”  
他们放过了这个话题。

之后的某次宴会上，邓布利多在伏地魔身边看到了克劳奇。（是的，死对头也会一起参加宴会。又不是老死不相往来。他们一起赚钱赚得很快乐。）他猛然想起了关于他的一切。  
这个继承父亲名字的男孩，在隔壁金融学院因其天才的建模能力而闻名，教授们都等着他考上大学，一进校就把他收入麾下。可在入学考试成绩公布的那天，他却带着他漂亮的简历消失了，一起失踪的还有他的父亲。两年后，人们在一个海滩上发现了后者草草拼凑的尸体；同年，小巴蒂·克劳奇开始在伏地魔身边频频露面，渐渐成为他众所周知的左右手。几年来，受里德尔控制的那些公司的资金总量都涨势喜人，想必克劳奇贡献不小。  
也许自高中起他就为伏地魔工作了。  
至于他为何放弃了专业领域的阳关大道，杀死父亲，直接踏上了危险又罪恶的金字塔顶层……孩子的心思总是很幽微很惊人，邓布利多从来没搞懂过。  
成人的也挺微妙的。邓布利多回应了半分钟前就开始千方百计引起他的注意的盖勒特，心想。  
他在好几个人的注视下嘴对嘴喂了他一口酒，盖勒特才显得满意起来。


	4. Chapter 4

小巴蒂·克劳奇恨自己的父亲。  
恨之入骨，恨不得亲手把他千刀万剐了。  
是以在他十五岁那年，当弑父的汤姆·里德尔向他伸出橄榄枝时，他没考虑多久就答应了。那年他的天才之名已然远扬，但为此接触他的，不是他父亲的朋友，就是无趣的大学教授。前者跟他刻板、冷酷、教条、愚蠢的父亲是同一类人，后者他实在喜欢不起来，故而他今后的领路人一直虚位以待。  
至于他为什么恨，与其说是由于他对他做过什么，不如说是因为他什么都没做。不通人情如巴蒂，都知道到他避开了配为人父的一切。这也算是个故事，他只告诉过伏地魔。

巴蒂的母亲又瘦又弱，自她的少年时代起，身体就一直处于亚健康状态，大小病痛不断。克劳奇娶她的时候，两人本不打算要孩子。考虑到她的身体状况，克劳奇甚至不让她吃避孕药，每次都自己戴/套。  
可是不知为什么，母亲还是怀上了巴蒂。对她这样脆弱的女子来说，孕育生命简直是场灾难。不得不说，她能让巴蒂健康地出生，这已经是个奇迹。  
然而熬到巴蒂出生的时候，她的身体已经垮了。偶尔，在状态好一点的日子里，她可以下地走路、短暂地出门；大部分时间她只能躺在床上，半梦半醒。她的生命力枯竭到不能支撑她清醒度日。  
克劳奇每天忙得不着家，只好又雇了一个保姆打扫卫生；已有的那个曾在怀孕期间服务于母亲，如今同时负责照顾小小的巴蒂。他还为她请最好的医生，一直盼望着她能好起来，可医生都说无能为力。  
即使这样，他仍是那么爱她。他仅有的、贫瘠的爱全给了她，从没有分给过两个保姆一点。  
也从来没有关心过巴蒂。

年幼的巴蒂是什么时候知道这些？他从来都能感觉到。  
事实上，很长一段时间里，他以为别人的父亲也是这样的——早出晚归，不闻不问，把儿子扔给一个除了洗衣、做饭、照顾病弱的母亲、冲他下命令外什么都不做的女人。每当碰上儿子犯错，只知道不分地点地对他迎头痛骂，从不问他为什么、也不听他解释；碰不上就半个字不提。想说话时他不在，无聊时他不在，难过时他不在，哭的时候他鄙夷地瞪着他……很快，共情的需求在压抑中销声匿迹，巴蒂像一株病苗，本就残缺，又被砍去一半，注定歪斜着疯长。  
上学之前，巴蒂的同伴只有花园里的小动物，和他看不懂的大部头书。有一天，他看到某个区域的书里有精致逼真图案，便被吸引了。他在地下室里找到需要的工具，把与图片相符的小动物捏死，照着图上的步骤把它们摆弄成画出来的样子。每当他进行到最后一步，看到那些红彤彤的漂亮组织时，好奇心都会得到巨大的满足，成就感像喷泉一样涌出来。至于小动物死前那种与平时不一样的尖细叫声、抽搐的身体，和死后软趴趴的尸体，他也很喜欢；思考捏死他们的办法时的感觉也很好。  
人是不是也是一样的？他很想知道，但他不想捏死母亲；限于身形也捏不死保姆，只好将问题搁置下来。  
可惜好景不长，保姆发现了他还没埋起来的作品，告诉了父亲。父亲大发雷霆，动手打他，没收了他的书，命令他不许进书房。巴蒂后来去看过，书房被锁了。他只好独自待在花园里，偶尔玩一玩植物。他之前杀了太多小动物，他们都不来了。

后来，巴蒂被送去了托儿所。  
那年以前，除了街上偶尔路过的儿童，他从来没有见过任何同龄人。到了托儿所他才知道，他们与他不同。那么吵闹，那么多动，那么情绪化，那么愚蠢。托儿所与家也不同，每个“保姆”要照顾更多的小孩，年幼、瘦小、阴沉的巴蒂总是被忽略。吃饭也是定点的，有时候巴蒂躲到花园的角落里自娱自乐（那里有新的小动物。但是他没有带工具，就暂时没有挑选一些杀死），出来的时候，食物就没了。他第二年才找到厨房在哪里，第一年只能饿着。  
唯一与家里一样的是，托儿所的时间表非常宽松。除了要在饭堂吃饭，放学时出现在教室，其他时候可以待在任何地方。一开始，巴蒂跟其他幼儿一起待在活动室里，别人玩，他看着，或者发呆；后来有一次，保姆打扫书房时出去做别的事了，没有关门，巴蒂溜进去，偷了他常看的几本书出来；自此，他就在花园，或是树林的角落里看书，想象动物柔软漂亮的器官。  
不是没有“保姆”关心他，也不是没有同学欺负他。遇上前者，他会像敷衍家里的保姆一样敷衍他们，他不想他们来打扰；至于后者，他们来过一次就不敢了，因为巴蒂疯起来根本不像个三岁的孩子，一旦感到不善的对待，他就对他们以牙还牙，不是说更难听的话，就是又踢又打又咬；被他们伤害、感到痛的时候也依旧不减凶狠，故而他们即便成群结队也只能慌落而逃。巴蒂会在对付他们的时候想起父亲。以后他也许会用这种办法反抗父亲，用这样很像父亲的方式，很像父亲的疯狂。  
三年后，他从托儿所毕业，已经翻遍了几本解剖书，学了很多用不上的医学名词。他去问“保姆”的时候，他们不是转移话题、让他去和别的孩子玩，就是答不上来。他弄到了字典，但几乎看不懂上面的解释，只能死背下来，并学更多的单词。保姆和同学都说，他说话像一倍于他年龄的小孩。巴蒂想说，如果他们也想看懂字典，他们也会的，可他懒得开口。


	5. Chapter 5

巴蒂刚上小学的时候，母亲去世了。她怀孕时已经踏入死亡的大门，不知为何，半个身体却在门外硬撑了六年，堪称奇迹。巴蒂对她的死没有什么感觉，毕竟他对她唯一的印象就是她常年躺在床上，没力气说话也没力气笑，偶尔放在被子外的肢体单薄如未长成的少女。  
父亲却大受打击。噩耗传来，他的脸变得更皱，头发变得更灰。葬礼过后，他干脆几天几天地从家里消失，回来也挑深夜，又在清晨离开，巴蒂有两个月甚至不曾见过他——别遗憾，他巴不得父亲月月如此，他们谁也不想看见谁。  
打扫卫生的保姆被辞退了，工作由仅剩的那个来做，同时也送巴蒂上学、提供食物、保证他按时睡觉，是以父亲的确没什么回家的必要。小学几近于无的功课易如反掌，巴蒂无需向他求助。即使需要，他也宁可去书房辨认那些大部头的名字、在其中寻找答案，而不开口。  
偶尔，父亲在家的时候，他可以感觉到，父亲越来越厌恶他，乃至恨他。他要么假装没有这个儿子，要么他挑剔关于他的一切，宣泄大仇大恨一样，揪着那些不值一提的小错误大发雷霆，还美其名曰要将他养成完美的小孩。  
再后来，克劳奇辞退了保姆，把他送进了寄宿学校。私立寄宿小学很少，巴蒂转去了最好的那家。它在城市的另一端，按规定，一个月才能回一次家。巴蒂连那会都不回去。他偷偷把喜欢的书带到校，别人都离开的时候，他就看书、观察小动物。那会他看够了实验室里的标本，觉得没意思，想要更多工具以便动手，就频繁地溜进图书馆。  
工程学的儿童书籍很少，数学类的多些。他借了几本，主要是关于数学的，并在图书管理员惊讶的目光中试图研究制作工具。他没能找到工具的做法，反倒被那堆冷冰冰的数学符号吸引了。它们看似比小动物更桀骜难驯、难以捉摸，但辅以他记下的东西，他能掌控它们；它们给他带来的成就感数倍于解剖。  
从一开始，他就没打算把这项新的爱好告诉任何人——主要是因为父亲。只有躲起来，才能不被他伤害。他在同学每日自由玩闹的时间溜进图书馆，在管理员都看不见的地方如饥似渴地阅读；在课上，他与先前表现无二，聪明、安静、阴郁、内向，刻意控制的优秀程度和古怪程度都不够让老师注意。有两个同学曾是他托儿所的同学，他无碍于年龄的疯劲渐渐在年级里传开，他像曾经那样被人害怕，无人接近，无人敢惹。  
老师注意到过他明显的孤独，向他问起过一两次。但他没有被欺负，孤独好像他本真的状态，于是老师并不多么在意，问问就结束了。  
在别人看来，巴蒂的小学时光非常无趣。他好好上课、按时交作业，在活动时间不见踪影，放学了就吃饭、回小小的单人宿舍。偶尔有人在花园和图书馆里看到他。  
巴蒂更多感受到的却是兴奋。他按书上的推荐学掉了很多数学知识，征服每个公式、每个问题，都令他快乐。那是他尚且短暂的一生中最纯粹的时光，如果说除了伏地魔，他还爱什么，那就是数学。

然而好景不长，上初中时，他惊人的数学能力还是暴露了。大部分人并不知道他在草稿纸前消磨了大部分闲暇时光，都将他当作天才。他因此被老师和父亲“寄予厚望”，但他知道那只是渴望利益的副产物，他们的眼神既不狂热，也不纯粹。他为来自四面八方的称赞和崇拜骄傲，但他不想把时间花在已经征服的知识上，跟几个看到他就两眼放光的同学组队、参加乱七八糟的比赛。  
事与愿违，越来越多亮闪闪的证书和奖杯被展示在装潢精美的新家客厅里，被父亲介绍给每个前来拜访的人，像在介绍珍稀动物。有时，甚至有满脑肥肠的老头意图决定他的未来，成为他手下的某颗螺丝钉。克劳奇还没有昏聩到这个份上，一一婉拒。他们不知道，这令他们感到不快的拒绝是他们今后的免死勋章。  
之于巴蒂，那些纸和金属片一文不值。学做某些类型的题、学用专业软件，一开始很有趣，可一旦被他掌握、用得滚瓜烂熟，再大量接触它们就堪称折磨。每次巴蒂坐在某个装修漂亮的考场里，都觉得自己像个流水线工人，进行着费力又无聊的重复劳动。  
几年间，他不断向同学、老师和父亲表达他对比赛的厌烦，说他只想学遍能接触到的数学知识，好找到他最感兴趣的某一部分，钻研它，像在钻石堆里散步，捡起他最喜欢的那片。同学的脸会迅速垮下去，可怜巴巴地瞪着他，仿佛他对不起他们，仿佛他会回心转意；老师劝说他几句，拍打他的肩，保证帮他删除报名表，却悄悄等待他父亲的态度；父亲呢，每当他提起此事，他都会像从前那样发火，仿佛他仍是那个别无选择的小孩，或是某种新型奴隶，帮他赚取证书纸张、羡慕的眼神和成功饲养了一只动物的奖章。巴蒂沉默地听着，心里想象着杀死他，用上长柄钳子、电锯和柳叶刀。他靠这些计划挨到父亲让他滚出书房，他沉默地离开。学会顶嘴之前，他就知道弱势者的语言有多无用了。  
更何况他知道，父亲从不让他如愿，是因为他恨巴蒂，就像巴蒂恨他。  
每次他骂完，巴蒂都去找老师，服从地说，他还是打算参加。他不明白为什么，也许是因为童年的恐惧留下了烙印，也许是因为反抗父亲、杀死父亲的结果更糟，他要参加更多的比赛才能养活自己、上大学、做想做的研究。  
很多年过去，他记得的解剖学名词不多了。每次他回到宿舍，疲惫地抱着被子，胡思乱想着失眠时，他都首先为他人的崇拜和依赖心旷神怡，为自己的能力志得意满，再转而为父亲的控制、压抑和役使痛苦，为自己的无力愤怒……待到半梦半醒之时，总是那些长长的单词含糊地浮现出来，像漆黑的海里浮现出缠在一起的尸体，尸体陪着他，他沉入梦乡。


	6. Chapter 6

转机出现在高一那年。  
那天他在一家书店里翻阅新的专业杂志，打算为其中几本掏钱。他捧起杂志，发现两个穿西装、戴墨镜的男人出现在了他身后。透过镜子，巴蒂看见右边那人的下巴上有道刀伤。他心下了然，甚至没有开口，就向店门转身，缓慢而无害地移动起来，两个男人紧跟着他，他可以感受到他们身上的热量。站在柜台后的书店老板埋着头，在他经过时投来歉意的一瞥，没有阻止他带走杂志。巴蒂无所谓地点点头，没有停下。如果你住在他们的城市，就会知道，随处可见的黑帮是真正的统治者，他们代替无能的政府，经营城市，投资，运行公共设施，偶尔进行暴力活动。对于这群相当“称职”的管理者，居民找不到更好的称呼，只能叫他们黑帮。  
店门口停着一辆黑色轿车，洗得锃光瓦亮。一个男人绕过车尾，从另一边上了车，另一个抓住他的肩，打开后车门，把他塞进去。巴蒂夹在他们中间，像个坦然的犯人。  
副驾驶座上是个金发男人，长发梳成辫子，垂在左肩上。他毫无回头的意思，简短地命令，走，声音刻意而高傲。  
车在路上平稳地行进了一会，金发男人又开口了，确认他“是不是小巴蒂·克劳奇”，巴蒂说是；又问他有没有听说过伏地魔，巴蒂给了他肯定的回答。自此，男人沉默了，更放松地靠在椅背上。巴蒂算着路，发现他们正在开往中央商圈。  
他们在上午的车流里跋涉了二十分钟，终于拐进一个地下停车场。门口的保安在副驾的窗前殷切地问好，男人看都没看他一眼。  
司机熟练地将车倒进车位，后座的两个人把他赶出车子，他跟上金发男人，走进电梯间，一路上升到楼顶。从电梯中不看不见窗外的景色，这在CBD的高楼中不太常见。  
顶楼有个阴沉沉的大厅，大理石地板和金属墙壁反射壁灯，和遮光窗帘间露出的光。金发男人把头发拨到背后，直直走向正对电梯的门。还未站定，门就开了，一个声音说，“谢谢你，卢修斯。”  
巴蒂站在他身后，看不见说话的人；听了他的声音，第一反应是“可靠”，然后是感到疑惑。他从未觉得什么人可靠。  
“卢修斯”欠了欠身，喊他“老板”。“老板”打了个手势，或是别的什么，他就带着三个黑衣人离开了，宽阔而昏暗的办公室里回荡着刻意放轻、混在一起的脚步声。  
人形的遮蔽物抽身而去，那是巴蒂第一次见到伏地魔。  
“脸色苍白、神情冷漠的青年”——这是巴蒂对这位如日中天的黑帮之主的第一印象。这颗新星看了他一会，露出一个小小的微笑，举起右臂，示意他坐在靠窗帘的一套沙发上。皮鞋的叩击声被地毯吸走了，巴蒂走到沙发边，小心地坐下来，打量茶几对面的男人。男人拿起玻璃面上的水壶，给他们各倒了一杯水。巴蒂接过温热的杯子，握在手里，像握住一根救命稻草。  
男人看出了他的紧张，露出比刚才更大一些的微笑，笑意却没有达到眼底，像一只努力示好的冷血动物。巴蒂坐立不安地咽了咽口水，还是先开了口，“我能为您做点什么吗？”十五年了，他从没在声音里混入这么多尊重，那甚至不像他嘴里发出的声音。  
“别紧张，巴蒂，”伏地魔向后靠在沙发背上，翘起腿，“我不会伤害你。事实上，我为你的资质着了迷，你可以把我当作一个崇拜者，愿意为你做任何事。”他按了按自己的左胸口，仿佛要表示诚恳。  
巴蒂疑惑地抬起眉毛，不明白拥有一堆奖状的书呆子有什么可取之处。可他不知道该如何表达，对他而言，谦逊是另一个世界的事。好在伏地魔并未在意他的沉默，继续放松地说，“你在数学上的成就实在令人刮目相看，为数不多的几次数学建模比赛成绩比奥数比赛的更加惊人——不是说我看不起热爱后者的那些人——”他挥舞了一下没拿杯子的右手，“你介意一个崇拜者提出一点建议吗？你可以考虑更多地研究建模。  
“不得不说，聪明如我们，千变万化的难题才对胃口。有挑战性。”他用一种缓慢的、意有所指的语气说话，目不转睛地盯着他，仿佛能看透他过着怎样无趣、疲惫又压抑的生活，并在尽头看见他痛苦的根源。  
那是弑父者汤姆·里德尔理解的，乃至带着鼓励的眼神。  
巴蒂瞪着他，为他的暗示发抖，张口结舌。过了好几秒，他才重新开始思考。他抓紧他的“救命稻草”，颤抖的手把白开水送进嘴里。他看着汤姆，汤姆也深深地看着他。那双眼睛里没有敌意，只有赤诚。  
温水流进体内，缓缓带走恐惧。他放下杯子，脑中时光倒转，想起他尚能随心所欲，自由求索的时光。越是想，如今的处境越是显得无以忍受。冰冷而疲惫的胸腔里，星火泼洒，重新点燃本真——对自由与刺激的渴求水涨船高，缓慢地填充他的胸膛，一种残忍的狂热从内里流淌到眼眸。没有人会称之为勇气，那只是接近疯狂，如活火山冲破硫磺与灰土。心脏撞击肋骨，好像在耳边轰鸣，巴蒂几乎听不清别的东西，像身处巨型生物的体腔。  
好在伏地魔明白他的状态，接下来并未说什么。他塞给他一张卡纸，上面写着地址和电话，巴蒂把它收进制服西装的内袋。他按下某种东西，召来两个人，带巴蒂离开。出门前，巴蒂回过头，发现他在向他挥手。他的手臂抖得太厉害，抬不起来，只好收缩肌肉，试图微笑。脸上的肌肉同样不听使唤，他不知道效果如何，不过即使是个糟糕又扭曲的笑容，也没关系，因为伏地魔放下手臂时，看起来是真心感到愉快。

巴蒂是坐着同一辆车回去的，是以找回了杂志。那两个人把他放在书店门口，离开了。他走回学校，在路上冷静下来，到宿舍后第一件事是把卡片藏好，像穷人处理突然找到的金矿。  
此后，他不再等着奥数队的老师来找他，转而主动去找带数模的老师。后者惊喜万分，二话不说就把他收下了，至于这人跟奥数队那边进行了怎样的战争，都不是巴蒂关心的事。他让那老师多教他金融相关的事，他热情洋溢地答应了，甚至联系了朋友，把他塞进一所大学旁听经济学院的专业课。然而真正有用的是教材，巴蒂在课上只想睡觉；有时忍不住了，就藏在最后一排趴着。  
接下来的两年，巴蒂再也没有提起停止参赛的想法，建模比赛的证书像奥数证书一样源源不断地涌进客厅的展示柜。父亲骄傲得像是成功驯服毒蛇的驯兽师，却不知道毒蛇在小动物的尸骨上磨尖獠牙。


	7. Chapter 7

两年间，巴蒂常常避人耳目，偷偷与伏地魔见面。第二次发生在绑架般的第一次的一个月后，他主动回到了上次的大楼，进门、进电梯、上顶楼，一路畅通无阻。巴蒂被所有人和机器认出来、许可，伏地魔的巢穴之一像一本摊开的书，任他翻阅。  
不过他对书兴致不高，真正在意的是书的主人。一个月来，他翻来覆去地考虑伏地魔的话语和表情，确认他真的在建议自己弑父，而后他保护巴蒂，巴蒂为他所用。总有一天，他会杀死他的父亲，但他既不确定建模能否带来与学习相当的快感，也不确定自己有什么天大的价值，值得这位站在食物链顶层的黑帮老板伸出橄榄枝。  
后来他就知道了。  
第二次谈话非常顺利，伏地魔保持着他尊重的姿态，仿佛对面坐着写了一辈子核心公式的学者；巴蒂调整好了心态，用面对朋友的坦然面对他。他没有朋友，但大致知道那是个什么态度。  
刚坐下来的时候，巴蒂并不清楚自己要说些什么。他为伏地魔的重视感激，为未来的可能性欢欣鼓舞，可他说不出口。做出情绪化的表达就像开启一座闸门，他的闸门一动不动地在泥土里戳了太久，生了锈。伏地魔像上次一样，从壶里倒出白开水，塞给他一杯，自己喝了一口，然后询问巴蒂感觉如何？对他的建议，对他最近的生活，什么都行，黑帮老板降尊纡贵，陪他聊天。  
巴蒂顺着他的问题讲，说试着准备了一次金融方面的建模比赛，觉得比他之前参加过的那些更刺激、有趣；带队老师就像以前那些一样，只要他参赛，就对他有求必应，这个还把他塞进了大学的一门经济专业课。他花了三个星期，抽空把课本看完了，老师上课，有时讲课本上没有的东西，有时候不讲，不讲的时候他就找舒服的地方睡觉，同学们都抢着回答问题，老师也不在意谁在做什么。有时候会有同学注意到他明显不到平均值的年龄，会问起来，以为他是个跳级的天才，或是哪家的小少爷，早早地被家教教出来。  
说到这里，话就离题了。也许是因为从未有过如此真诚的倾听者，也许是他暂不清楚信任的限度，也许是安静的环境近乎与世隔绝，也许只是他再也忍不住了——巴蒂不加克制地说出了他从未想过要吐露的东西。为什么每个人都觉得他是天才？他只是热爱那种冷冰冰的控制感，热爱在这方面学什么会什么的快活，是以总是在搞数学而已，花了很多时间而已。他没有“应该参加”的比赛，没有“应该拥有”的奖状，没有“应该展示”的才华，没有“应该带给别人”的骄傲。他有的只是利欲熏心的父亲，越来越远的梦想，迫于形势的屈辱，周而复始的疲惫，一成不变的生活。  
他越说越痛苦，越说越愤怒，某一刻他想向伏地魔要一些酒精，可炽热的怒火在他体内积蓄，那感觉烧过了身体，烧过了心底的恐惧和痛苦。仇恨流遍全身的感觉太好了，他不要酒精带来的昏沉麻木把它浇灭。  
在此期间，伏地魔目不转睛的看着他，时不时地鼓励他继续说下去。他始终用了然的、接纳的眼神看他，好像他也经历过这样的转变，好像他在他身上看到了年轻的自己。  
第二次结束的时候，伏地魔坐到了巴蒂身边，把后者的头安放在自己肩上，近乎半个拥抱。巴蒂到底只是个十几岁的孩子，第一次彻底释放自己尖锐而混乱的情绪，愤恨归愤恨，眼泪还是稀里哗啦地流了下来。伏地魔并不嫌恶他的崩溃，变戏法一样，不知从哪里掏出了纸巾。巴蒂接过来，哭到眼泪流进了衣领才停下，把泪水擦干，眼睛红红地看他。他不知道自己在做什么，又尴尬又羞耻，觉得自己像个蹩脚的脱衣舞者。伏地魔的脸色毫无异样，甚至有些……怀恋？他拿另一张纸巾把巴蒂遗漏的水痕擦干，告诉他厕所的位置，让他去洗脸，平静地等他回来。巴蒂花了一会才从厕所里走出来，大部分时间都用于在门前犹豫。他好不容易才摆出一张还算镇定的脸，重新回到沙发上。伏地魔没有坐回他对面。  
之后他们随口说了些什么，巴蒂已经记不清了。伏地魔看他说够了，便像上次一样召来两个人，将他送回去。这次送到了一家便利店外。

第四次，伏地魔向他提起那个与他同名的父亲。第五次，巴蒂明确地问起自己的前路。他会收留这个杀父的少年吗？  
他会拯救他吗？  
伏地魔完全可以给他天花乱坠的保证，怂恿他随便就做出与自己相同的罪行，再以之为把柄，让他今后别无选择，只能依靠他；他可以在懒得守信时让他忍气吞声，在他心血来潮时操控他，让他做任何事。只要控制得当，巴蒂对他的忠诚甚至不会少去半分。  
可他没有。他向巴蒂描述他当年选择的时机、手段，与他讨论巴蒂该如何动手。他告诉巴蒂，如果他的“公司”想要更进一步，他在金融领域需要强大又值得信任的主心骨，这个人要用独一无二的技艺为他赚钱。为防二心，他只找才华横溢的年轻人。手下为他物色了半年，伏地魔在最后的十人里选择了巴蒂。（“那天他们直接把你拖走了，我很抱歉。”）但如今谁也不知道他的希望是否可行。未来的巴蒂越是出色，伏地魔就给他越高的地位、越多的保护，他们会为对方建造堡垒。  
之后，他们的见面从未断过，总是先一起计划怎么杀掉克劳奇、什么时候杀、怎么处理。伏地魔的建议是等他成年，也正好赶上他高中毕业，那时他可以合法地雇佣他，不会掀起一点水花。最后他们决定，等巴蒂毕业回家，住上几天，摸清环境，就找一个晚上把克劳奇闷死、分尸、冷藏。克劳奇的房子在富人区的角落，第二天清晨，伏地魔事先挑好的手下可以搞定监控，派运货车停在围墙外，他们转移尸块，带走巴蒂，当天他就可以入职。  
除了讨论，能做的事很多。伏地魔告诉巴蒂如何运转一个黑帮，巴蒂向他解释新学的专业金融知识、比赛里提出的新模型。有时他们向对方说起自己，他们相似的地方多得惊人。他们的母亲聊胜于无，父亲糟糕得不如没有，却都被迫继承了他们的名字。不同的是，小汤姆·里德尔对父亲的愤怒更多来自他对他们母子的抛弃。  
汤姆还没长到上托儿所的年龄，母子二人就被父亲抛弃了。他们靠微薄的政府接济过活，住在破烂的出租屋里。母亲什么都不做，天天为父亲伤心，整天不是喝酒就是睡觉；救济金让他们勉强填饱肚子，小汤姆端盘子、送报纸得来的钱都被拿去买酒。他上公立小学上到一半，母亲死于酗酒，他进了孤儿院，父亲不曾过问。这个男人拥有自己父亲数量可观财产，却一直视深爱他的母亲为无物，活着时不曾出半分力，死了也毫无表示。从那时起，汤姆就认真地想要杀死他了。  
小学时的汤姆什么都干，只想凑够上私立中学的钱。眼看申请时间临近，却离凑齐遥遥无期。优秀的成绩和贫穷的命运令每个人感到同情，却并无人伸出援手。最终，在他开始计划偷钱时，他收到了一笔匿名的资助，数目刚好够付第一年的学费。汤姆没空管钱的来源，急忙报名了城市里最好的中学——也是巴蒂先前就读的那一所——人生有了脱困的希望。后来他查到，那笔钱来自格林德沃。这个黑帮二把手没有机会拥有孩子，就偶尔给经济困难但聪明优秀的孩子送钱，满足自己微妙的遗憾。  
两人都曾是与众不同、孤独而优秀的学生，在学校少有交心的朋友；父母的概念从来都是一团模糊不清的雾，或是一块冷冰冰向下压的水泥板，他们稀薄的感情需求空置了无数年。巴蒂心中微弱的爱像一条被阻塞的小溪，如今有了帮助他、陪伴他的伏地魔，就像终于有人试图挖开淤塞，清亮纯粹的溪水缓慢地流出来，越流越多。他迷惑于古怪而柔软的感情，并不向伏地魔提起，只是从不错过他们的每一次见面，每一次都奉上更多的忠诚。他对伏地魔的崇拜像逐渐上涨的河流，后者向他展现的部分越多，他越想将他奉为神明。  
且他已经渐渐爱上了建模，千变万化的现实问题，与未知的领域一样神秘而迷人。他能感受到自己越来越强的专业水平；那与外界越发频繁的盛赞无关，是那种罕见的胸有成竹。  
他会成为伏地魔需要的那个人，他的希望不会白费。  
也许这就够了。


	8. Chapter 8

之后，正如所计划的那样，巴蒂仔细观察了克劳奇的房子，在入学考试结束的十天后，他给他下了安眠药，走进他的卧室。他提着松软的大枕头，感受一如既往的仇恨和行将解脱的爽快在身体里横冲直撞。这个男人怀着没有根据的仇恨，以父之名，强加给他如此苛酷的痛苦；以致于若非伏地魔插手，他此时不是与他撞个头破血流，就是被他逼迫到崩溃了。  
他无声无息地挪到床边，最后一次看着克劳奇呼吸。他老了，比实际年龄看起来老很多，发际线后退得厉害，头发灰白。巴蒂瞪着他皱巴巴的脸，不敢相信自己不但继承了他的名字，还要再用很多年。他举起枕头，紧紧蒙住那张总是充斥着专横、死板或暴躁的脸。某一刻，这具躯体蠕动起来，但安眠药稀释了大部分求生的力量，“挣扎”得甚至够不上一场反抗。几分钟后，他不再动了。  
保险起见，巴蒂等了更久才松手。枕头的反面沾到了口水，他皱了皱眉，打算把它放进用来装尸体的袋子里。床很整齐，不需要收拾，看上去就像克劳奇睡到自然醒，然后远走高飞。  
他把尸体抱起来，走进地下室，放进铺好塑料布的浴缸。他刚到房子里时，地下室毫无使用的痕迹，还是毛坯状态，房间内的门把手、楼梯和地上积着厚厚的灰。巴蒂借了伏地魔的车，分三天去了三个很远的地方，分别用现金购买塑料布、切割机、吸音材料和浴缸，布置好地下室。买机器的时候，他装成一个农场小伙，脸上抹着泥土和汗水，穿着松松垮垮的旧衣服。大号衣物很舒服，跟寄宿学校的校服很不一样，他爱上了穿它的感觉。  
他把尸体放上切割台，血槽引向浴缸，在轰鸣的噪声中制造了十一个断口整齐的尸块——四肢和躯干切成两半——浴缸里血流成河。巴蒂戴着同样沾满了血的手套，把尸块里的血都挤出来，捆好第一块布，把大袋的液体放在地上。掉出来的内脏塞回体腔，与尸块一起放在第二块布做成的袋子里，在冰箱里待了一晚；第二天，枕头和手套也会放在里面。地下室外挂着一张朴素的挂毯，看不到门。即将查案的警察效忠于伏地魔，地下室不会得到一点关注。  
做完这些，巴蒂就去睡觉了，闹钟定在三点。行李都收拾好了，他一醒就可以离开。凌晨的富人区非常安静，清洁工和送货员五点、六点才上班，保安在门房里昏昏欲睡。

三点一刻，四个合作者开来了送货车，其中三人翻过失去保护的围墙，帮巴蒂运送冻好的尸体。巴蒂把两个袋子分配好，拎起行李，最后一次关上后门。后花园中间铺着石路，一路延伸到种着灌木的围墙边，他们不会留下痕迹。

送货车最终开进了一座废弃仓库，里面放着两辆无牌轿车。有两人坐上其中一辆车，送巴蒂去伏地魔给他买的新别墅，帮他把尸块搬进去；另两人开走了另一辆，处理那袋血。  
巴蒂看着那两人把尸块放进新地下室的冰柜，满意地点头，放走了他们。他收拾好衣物和电脑，买了一台新的台式机，放进二楼书房。大把的专业书籍全在租来的仓库里，他雇人把它们搬进来。他睡在二楼主卧自带的床上。等睡醒了，他看了每一个房间。他发现地下室里有个酒吧，酒柜里排满了酒，他选一种喝着玩，差点喝醉。  
一天后，他联系家装公司，准备把一楼改成工作室。他早就收到了伏地魔名下公司的财务状况，要用它们的钱赚到更多钱，他要挑选一些人。他翻动值得信任的人的档案，准备布置战场。

之后的事很好猜测。警方报告了两个巴蒂·克劳奇的失踪，但没有强调，好像他们是两条被拐走的狗。消息出现在报纸的某个角落，在克劳奇就职的公司，和一群大学教授间引起轩然大波；前者慌忙进行了一波工作交接，后者对巴蒂的期望尽数落空，懊恼万分。  
巴蒂才不管这群人怎么想。他随便取了新名，找人制作了假身份。  
父亲死后，他对自己姓名的厌恶有所降低，一如当年的伏地魔。后者一直沿用这个称呼，是因为他杀父时，手下的黑帮已在“伏地魔”的名下蒸蒸日上；且他也很喜欢这个漂亮的组合，比随处可见的汤姆·里德尔美妙得多。  
巴蒂按以往的频率拜访伏地魔，请求得到资金，向他汇报这间工作室的情况。等人员齐全、法律文件通过，他开始带上数字好看的财务报告。工作室走上正轨后，他还挑选了另外一些人，一起制作精算软件，拿给伏地魔名下的公司使用。他相信，不出几年，伏地魔在他身上的投入将尽数回本（包括高得吓人的工资。他几个月的工资足够他读一年顶级私立大学），今后的利润则会蒸蒸日上。

杀掉父亲后的整整一个月，他都开心得像是扔掉了五十公斤负重，过去山一样的痛苦已经消弭于无形，彻底得难以置信。那些尸块还锁在地下室的冰柜里，每当有东西激发他残虐的冲动，或是想起过去的压抑，他就去查看冰柜里的尸体。有时候尸体满足他伤害生命的冲动，有时候告诉他一切都没事了。  
他不打算让那些在别墅上班的人知道尸体，虽说他们心中必定各有猜测。但被猜疑，哪怕被发现都没有问题，因为他已经被一双手托着，带到了金字塔上方，呼吸充满权力与财富的空气，体验随心所欲的自由。那双手拯救他、捧给他想要的一切，那双手让他如获新生，那双手是他当之无愧的主人，他会为他做任何事。  
他永远信任那双手，他会永远属于那双手。


	9. Chapter 9

不可避免的是，危险和刺激与如今的一切并存。随着他为伏地魔赚的钱越来越多，敌视他、觊觎他、想除掉他的人也逐渐增加。伏地魔换了小区的保安，派人守在别墅周围保护他和他的下属，却仍没能阻止嫉妒他的同事、为难他的政府雇员和其他帮派的喽啰。每次他被诬赖，被拘留，被绑架，伏地魔都不得不付出一点代价。最麻烦的是说服不听话的下属、再清理他们，有的已经为他工作了很久，一个突然受到重用的年轻人触动了他们的神经。幸好都不是什么大代价，巴蒂可以等着他来捞他。  
除了最严重的那一次。

那天，他被警察以一个十年不曾动用的罪名押走，关进拘留所。此前，他只是打一点众所周知的擦边球，赚到更多钱，但这次，政府的人花了很多精力找到这个实实在在的罪名，把他罗织进法律的网。  
拘留所里的警察奉命揍他，他被拷在椅子上，没法反抗。拳头落在骨头上，内脏上，很痛，痛到叫不出来。打到一半，巴蒂昏过去了，他的身体素质本就在平均以下。等他醒来，还歪在椅子上，浑身不是酸就是痛，干涩的嘴巴里一股血味。手仍被拷在背后，但不连着椅子，他可以移动。他忍着痛，离开椅子，蹲下来，拿出一直放在袜子里的铁丝，解开手铐。他握着手铐，放好铁丝，在佛晓的光线里观察这个房间。窗户是封死的，外面焊着铁栅栏，他打不开。  
被押进来的时候，他记住了经过的走廊，和警卫室的位置，他想从门走，去警卫室，找到一把枪，跑出去。他没法判断自己昏迷了多久。他饿得太厉害了，消化系统失去了知觉；之前也没有被这样揍过，躺多久都有可能。  
他重新拿出铁丝，撬了半天才撬开门锁，响亮的咔嗒一声。他等了一会，没有听到别的声音，才小心地打开门。走廊里亮着夜灯，没有人。拘留所把他的鞋收走了，他穿着袜子跑，跑到警卫室，撬门。所有的门都是一个配置，能被撬开，声音响亮；好在这次也没惹出更多动静。如果他运气不够好，没有跑出去，他会被关更久，伏地魔要付出更多代价来捞他，他不想这样。  
照道理讲，警卫室应该随时有人值班，可他们一直没有出现，可能在别处睡觉，熬过夜班的凌晨。这一班的警察疏忽大意，忘记拿走配枪，黑色的金属躺在桌上，反射一点晨光。巴蒂难以置信，几乎以为这是一个陷阱。他又等了一会才溜进去，拿起沉重的金属块，查看子弹，打开保险。他总是坐在工作室里，没怎么用过枪，但他学过。  
他翻了翻抽屉，还在最底层找到了一个消音器。警察居然也玩黑帮的把戏。  
他拧好消音器，决定从警卫室的窗口出去。这是唯一一个没有封死，也没有装铁栅栏的窗口；且拘留所的门正对着有人看守的大门，警卫室的窗户朝着另外一边。  
他处理掉窗框两遍的锁，确认窗外的地面没放铁丝之类的东西，屏住呼吸翻出去，祈祷没有值班者查看监控。建筑物与围墙之间有一片空地，一个移动的人会在监控器里非常明显。爬上铁丝网的时候，他还是被发现了。两个模糊的人影从远处跑过来，其中一个似乎举着枪。巴蒂翻过墙，飞快地向下移动，不理会被墙顶的尖刺划破的腿。酸软的肌肉被他强行调动起来，很疼，更疼一点也没什么了。  
拘留所离市中心很远，又不在别墅区的方向，他从来没有来过。穿过围墙外的树林，是一片废弃的矮房，他顺着歪斜的草坡跑，跑进那片无人居住的、塑料板拼成的房子，四处拐弯。有的房门敞着，他并不理会，等身后的大吼声离得远了，才撬开锁其中一间的锁，冲进去，关门。身后一直没有狗的声音，他可以藏在这里，藏到夜幕降临，有希望不被发现。他的脚被扎破了，袜子是湿的，不知道是血还是地上的废水。外伤只有腿上、脚上的几处，他只能祈祷不要感染，否则今晚他没法行动。  
他把枪的保险关了，塞在后腰，就着稀薄的晨光找到一个藏在杂物后面的矮柜，蜷缩在里面。疼痛让他昏昏欲睡，很快，他就失去了意识。

再醒来的时候，他仍以同样的姿势蜷缩在狭小的空间，没有被抓。柜门关不严，门板的缝间充斥着落日时分鲜红的光。巴蒂一动不动地蜷着，等待着，直到所有的光线都消失了，才走出柜门。他感到很冷，随时要昏过去，但精神渐渐亢奋起来，支撑他走出很远，找到一个公交站。他看着一串站台的名字，推测出自己的位置，打算先偷一些衣物，再走几站地后上公交车，掩盖他来自拘留所。在此期间，他只能饿着。他可能有两天没吃东西了，此时不敢随便偷一些来吃。  
最近的街区都打烊了，他很容易就溜进一家小服装店，穿上牛仔裤、链帽衫、袜子和鞋。他没有蜷缩着走路，只是戴上帽子。一个脚步发飘、戴着帽子的年轻人会被当成醉鬼，引不起注意。  
当意识在昏迷的边缘徘徊时，他终于登上了公交车。工作室大概率有警察看着，他不能去，宾馆也不行，他身无分文。只能去找伏地魔。一年间，他受邀去过他的主宅，享受了两顿非凡的晚餐。他瘫在座位上，胡思乱想着转移注意力，强撑着没有睡着。宅子在另一端的终点站附近，他非得走过去不可。车门最终在终点站打开，他最后一个走出去，勉强想起了通往宅子的路。上次他被人送来，车子经过了同一个公交车站。  
他很幸运了，最后一点体力支撑他走到了大宅门口。他尽力抹干净脏兮兮的脸，在铁门前按铃；不等接听的人有所反应，他就睡过去了，额头撞在对讲机上，哐的一声，好像来自很远的地方。


	10. Chapter 10

巴蒂昏迷时，接对讲机的下属认出了他，立马报告了伏地魔。自听说他逃跑，伏地魔已经派人找了他一天，一无所获，此时正暗自着急。听说巴蒂出现在门口，即便见多识广如他，都先愣了几秒钟，才消化了事实，行动起来。他差遣一众仆人照顾巴蒂，召集贝拉特里克斯和跟随她狩猎的下属，让他们制造政府人员的尸体。贝拉的狩猎名单上常年列着一串人名，猎杀方案都做好了，却出于种种考虑，不会被立马解决。那天晚上，子弹提前掼进目标的脑袋。  
第二天早上，更多人被扔进地牢。晚上，食死徒们基本查明了与此事有关的各方人员。第三天，又一些人被杀掉，一些人被关起来，一些人走进拘留所。之前，他们主要忙于从各路人马口中抠出巴蒂的下落、准备与政府谈判，事态不受控制，效率低下；报复立威却是他们的专长，高效得多。  
不过这些事，巴蒂本人都无从经历了。他在大宅的病床上睡了三天，注射止痛剂，挂葡萄糖和消炎药。伤口还是感染了，脚上的那道状况尤其糟糕，脓和血沾了一袜子。某些时候，他有醒过来的迹象，但身体太累，于是仍保持原状。  
到第四天傍晚，他还是挣扎着睁开了眼睛。房间里很暗，他只认出一些模糊的轮廓，又感到头昏脑胀，是那种睡了太久、半梦半醒的昏沉。他一度怀疑自己还在梦中，觉得这些情景很快就会消散，不过很快，身上的钝痛和下肢隐隐的刺痛让他清醒过来。他试图移动，坐起来，却被阻止了——一只手按在他的胸口。他这才注意到，窗帘的阴影前有一把椅子、站着一个人，他模糊的视线将那人与黑暗视为一体。他看不清那人逆光的脸，只觉得他被光照射着的手很苍白。  
他听见轻微的咔哒声，想必是那人按下了什么按钮；不一会，两个人走进来，一个查看挂在他床边的液体袋，另一个小心地——将床的上半部分升起来？并递给他一杯水。他就着吸管喝着，喝掉半杯后，嗓子不再干燥灼痛了，就推开吸管；那人收回了杯子，问他感觉如何。他张开嘴，迷惑地感受词语从嘴边溜走，好半天才抓住一个，“想做标本。”那人没有回答，好像没有领悟他的意思。他重复了一遍，仍没有回答。问问题的人动了动，随后是沉默。  
他好像要被骂了。他说出父亲无法回答的话，说两遍，他就会被骂。两颊突然有了湿湿的触感，凉凉的，可能是泪水。不能哭！一个声音立刻在他的脑子里喊，不能哭！先是自己的声音，然后是父亲的大吼。不许哭！！  
胸口很疼，但他仍尽力屏住呼吸，阻止即将到来的抽噎。他忍住了第一次、第二次。第三次，微弱的动静流进空气。凉凉的液体没有停，不断划过脸。他闭上眼睛，等待即将爆发的攻击。  
他得到了一个拥抱。  
他更迷惑了，陷在一个不温暖也不柔软的拥抱里，有低沉的声音凑在耳边，安慰他。他不解地躺着，过了好一会才想起回应这个拥抱，手却被困在被子里，动不了。他只好就这么躺着，直到自己不再呜咽，直到视线变得清晰，直到那人直起身体。仍然逆光，但巴蒂看清了他的脸。  
是汤姆。  
他看起来和他一样困惑，不明白自己刚才的举动。他们像两只刚刚来到世界的幼兽，无数事物在眼前飞快地展开，填塞他们容量堪忧的感官。  
好在汤姆先从这种状态里走出来，为巴蒂擦干眼泪。上次他哭了，也是汤姆帮他擦。他还答应他，等他能自行活动，就让他做标本。他问他还有什么想法，痛，饿，闷？巴蒂说，想出去。最靠近门的那个护士一下就消失了，很快推着一辆带输液架的轮椅回来，两个护士合力将他抱上轮椅，输液袋挂在钩子上。汤姆让他们出去，自己走到轮椅后。轮椅转了半圈，面对窗帘后的阳台门，门已经被打开了。  
巴蒂被推着，先是进入阳台，而后下了坡道，大宅的花园在他面前铺开。初夏的晚风有点凉，巴蒂的理智渐渐回潮，方才没有意义的一切重新灌进脑海，事实被他醒来的大脑抽丝剥茧，与许多纠缠的情绪一起嗡嗡叫。他害怕泪水，害怕袒露的脆弱，又因为释放痛苦感到舒服。他喜欢伏地魔的拥抱。伏地魔一点也不像父亲，他不会对他加以责难，或是鄙夷，就像上次那样；但他不能做一个痛哭的麻烦。  
巴蒂尽可能舒适地坐着，不理会钝痛的腹腔、酸痛的腰背，尽量不想起伏地魔刚才的安慰，像不敢想起自己仅剩的几滴水的沙漠旅人。他的眼睛还泛酸，很容易继续哭，像一个锈蚀的水龙头，难以开闸，难以关闭。  
忽然，轮椅停了。他们站在一个人工湖边上，离岸有一段距离，但可以感受到水面上凉爽的风。巴蒂不解地抬了抬头，看见伏地魔在他右边站定，神情欲言又止。巴蒂不那么直白地看他，沉默着，等待他说出来，无声的鼓励。  
“很长一段时间，我不能理解哭泣的小孩。”汤姆瞪着人工湖，最后还是说了，“小时候，我和母亲总是很饿。等长到有人允许我工作了，我就去赚钱，有时候会被抢。都是比我大几岁的小孩，我打不过他们，但每次都尽力打。输了，钱被抢走，我就想，改天我把他们都杀了，他们所有的钱都归我。我的脑子里像没有哭这个选项。上了小学，看别的小孩哭，我还觉得奇怪。  
“唯一一次哭，是在初中，跟很多人打架。他们与我宿有积怨。那天我走捷径去工作，忘记喊几个朋友与我一起，被他们找准了机会，打得很凶。我伤得严重，住院住了两星期；他们有两个躺了一个月。  
“我记得当时我就吊着一口气了，强撑着，但他们也不敢再打下去。最后他们先架不住，逃了。  
“他们跑出视线后，我瘫在草地上，周围洒着血，身上有血，脸上也有血。我感到有什么东西在脸上流，以为是血。过了好一会才明白，那是从眼睛里流出来的。我以为眼睛受伤了，随后想起这个部位容易肿，但很难流血，那想必另有原因。我又猜测，那是眼泪，就去摸脸。可惜手上、脸上都有血，看不出到底是不是泪水。我头昏脑胀，脑袋近乎一片空白，只是躺在那里，躺得越久，越觉得那就是。热热的液体不断地划过去，流进头发。我很累，浑身都痛，没有力气思考怎么去医院，只想沉浸到什么东西里去。那时，我不知道自己想‘沉浸’到哪去，渐渐地失去了意识。是路过的人把我送进医院。  
“之后的好几年，我都会想起我在医院里的两周。醒着的时候，我没事做，就想问题。一开始思考，为什么会哭？我的答案是，大脑像容器，装填很多事，装得太多太满，就会哭。这么说来，哭很正常，不哭、不理解才奇怪。  
“想完了哭，我又想，我昏迷前感受到的，究竟是什么？我记下那孤寂中的一丝渴求、绝望中的一点希冀，模糊又微弱，始终记着，一直没有答案……刚才我想，那可能是需要一个拥抱。”  
说这些的时候，汤姆始终没有看他，像不愿面对任何人的孩子。身体的其他部分都僵硬着，无法适从，只有平时往后梳的刘海失去发胶的固定，在风里散开，抚过眼角。  
巴蒂抬起手臂，握住他的手。


	11. Chapter 11

那天傍晚，巴蒂和汤姆在湖边待了很久。汤姆握着巴蒂伸向他的手，肢体慢慢放松下来，像放走在体内盘踞经年的怪物。他与自己的哪一部分和解了，巴蒂并不清楚，他只是握着他的手，想还给十四岁的汤姆一个拥抱。  
日落后，风更大了，伏地魔从幻境般的沉默中醒过来，把巴蒂推回原来的房间。一个护士送他上床，推走轮椅，另一个紧张地向他解释，他的内脏有损伤，五天不能吃饭，只能打葡萄糖。巴蒂不喜欢吃东西，恨不得靠打营养液活着，是以毫无异议，小幅度地点了点头，护士放松下来。  
伏地魔知道他对吃食的无所谓，露出理解的笑容，向他告别，说吃完饭、处理完工作再来看他。巴蒂更大幅度地点头，忍着眩晕感，说“谢谢您”。  
他想为他给予的一切道谢。

之后的几天，巴蒂都躺在床上度过，在清醒和睡着间反复沉浮。伤口化脓造成的高烧基本褪去，遍布全身的瘀伤、内脏和骨骼的损坏仍要慢慢恢复。他的被捕波及了工作室，伏地魔帮他摆平了，但风波仍未过去，他们决定不急这一时，正好放辛苦的同事回家休息。  
搞事的是几个联合起来的小黑帮，在伏地魔的势力下嗅到了自己的命不久矣，孤注一掷地掏出一切，祈求政府起码拉巴蒂下马。伏地魔早有对付他们的计划，一一收服他们的成员和地盘，效率之高，以致他在那个区域的居民间有了绰号，“黑魔王”。他很喜欢这个绰号，某天来找巴蒂闲聊时向他提起，巴蒂向他露出虚弱的笑容。  
“我觉得还行，”他舒服地靠在病床边的扶手椅里，摩挲着自己的下巴，“我收的保护费比邓布利多那家伙高，惩罚也更重，但比之前的那帮垃圾更好也更合理。我挺想试试操控他们的，现在还没空，之后再说吧。”

在巴蒂半梦半醒的日子里，有一半时间，他一睁眼就能看见伏地魔，有时在看文件，有时在看他，有时候背对着他看窗外，有时坐得离床很近，握着他的手。  
某一次，巴蒂醒来，伏地魔坐在床上，背靠床头，一手捧着他的左手，一手轻抚着骨节。轻微的电流从指尖蔓延到脊柱与心间，他微微打颤。伏地魔发现他醒了，也没有放开，反而吻了吻那只手。巴蒂迷惑不解地看着他，觉得心中有什么破土而出，像细弱的小溪找到新的水源，欢快地奔流。他感到一点切尸体切到一半的焦灼，一点想出了公式的兴奋，还有点像晨勃之前模糊的梦。呼吸变重了，他努力压抑着，不做出不得体的行为。伏地魔的手与他的缠在一起，干燥冰凉的皮肤触感强烈而鲜明，他勉强控制着不让血液冲上脸颊。  
有人敲门，多半是护士，他们每天傍晚会来一次。伏地魔没有放开他的手，只是将手捧着，歪在自己的大腿上，改回原本的姿势。他让护士进来，后者看着他们的手，脚步僵在门边。他咽了咽口水，没有听见伏地魔发出异议，便告诉巴蒂他今天的身体状况。还有三天，他的体力就可以基本恢复正常，支持他自由行动了；只需避免触碰伤口，不能剧烈运动。  
他运气很好，内脏受了伤但没有碎裂，不需要手术，可以自行恢复，肋骨也没有断，一个多月就能复原。小黑帮和受贿的那批政府官员解决得差不多了，他很快就能重新开始为伏地魔做事，无需他特地跑来病房，陪在他身边。他的陪伴令他快乐、紧张又困惑。  
不知为何，他想起母亲在世时，父亲从来不曾这样陪过她。小小的巴蒂夜起上厕所，或是逃出房间、缓解噩梦带来的恐惧，母亲的床头灯从来不曾亮过。  
护士讲完，哆嗦着上前检查输液管，说一切正常，就飞快地向他们告退、离开了。伏地魔又坐了一会，决定去吃饭，放开巴蒂的手，把手臂放进被子。天气不热，薄薄的被子很合适。  
他离开后，巴蒂陷在柔软的枕头里，回顾左手上残留的触感。一个想法在他浑浑噩噩的大脑里成型——我爱上他了吗？  
可“爱”之于巴蒂，只是闲书上的古怪概念，和他还上寄宿制中学时，隔壁的男孩偶尔的表达。那个男孩亲吻他，教他如何做“爱”，他们有时用手相互解决性欲；但巴蒂拒绝让男孩插他时，他就不再找他了。也有人给他写信，说“爱”他，他把信纸翻过来，用彩色的纸张打草稿。  
而且他最起码知道，爱发生在平起平坐的人之间。伏地魔是他的烈阳、他的冷月和他装着无数恒星、包罗万千的天幕，能身在其间已是三生有幸，又有何资格以天穹为爱？  
这个荒谬的想法就此被他搁置一旁，可破土而出的种子并未消散，小小的树苗在胸膛的边缘向阳而生，某一日，要在穹顶下宣告自己的存在。


	12. Chapter 12

之后的几个月，巴蒂过得风平浪静；伏地魔刚为他上下折腾了一番，打他主意的人几近于无。工作室放了一个月假期，同事天天吃了睡睡了吃，先前憔悴的精神荡然无存。那些年轻人总是看巴蒂不在就高声宣布他们对伏地魔的感激——他坚持让巴蒂放松了一整月，本来第二十天时，后者的精力就恢复得差不多了，想去工作——其实由餐厅和起居室改造的大办公室隔音不好，巴蒂在卧室改造的办公室都听得见。他既想多搞一点项目，让他们重新适应节奏，又觉得他们是不是太累了，跳槽了他还得重新找人。他在又一个月后的聚餐上问了他们的想法，一个组长紧张地跳起来，说他给的工资冠绝全行业，项目也都很有意义，并没人想跳槽，仿佛不这样保证就会被拖出去枪毙。  
“但很累是真的，”那人是巴蒂一直相当欣赏的同事，看巴蒂表情平静，才补充说，“不说我们，光说头儿，你的身体也需要更多休息吧，看起来比以前还疲惫。”  
巴蒂眨眨眼，仔细感受自己的躯体，觉得除了之前一个月不对劲，其他时候一向是这个状态，就没有将他对自己的评价当一回事。但同事们凹下去的脸颊和重新出现的黑眼圈实在令人印象深刻，他在餐桌边放弃了这个话题，却直到回到别墅二楼还在回忆。他洗漱完，吃了药，躺在床上，决定还是少做点项目。  
之前在大宅，伏地魔把他送走前，也是这样说的。同样在场的贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇用带着艳羡又带着嘲笑的复杂眼神看着他，他假装没看见。  
第三个月时，巴蒂把数字略有下滑的财务报告放在伏地魔面前的茶几上，后者非但没有表现出一丝不满，反而愉快地给他倒了一杯白开水。

风平浪静并不意味着无事发生。事实上，巴蒂在庄园里待了一个月后，他与伏地魔的关系变得更亲近了。后者原本并不热衷于请他去私宅，巴蒂半年也盼不来一次人工湖边的宴会；如今，他却总是受邀去吃晚饭，只他一人。伏地魔想与人说话的时候，餐桌边的话语从不会断；与先前不同的是，比起讲述事实，他愿意更多地分享感受。  
他们什么都聊，从公司聊到服装店，从看书聊到打架，从父亲聊到放血。一开始，他们坐在餐厅的大理石长桌边，伏地魔坐主座，巴蒂坐他左手边的第一个位置。后来，他们并排坐在厨房里舒适的小桌边，面对壁灯投射下来的温暖灯光，陷在沙发里插科打诨。说插科打诨也许不尽准确，因为没有人做作地大笑，但每次回头，对方的表情都尽兴而愉悦。  
有时候他们说累了，喝了酒，或是吃得太饱——大宅的厨师水平冠绝全城，连巴蒂都喜欢——就托着高脚杯，瘫在沙发里，空气安静下来。他们第一次齐齐沉默时，巴蒂觉得紧张，之后便无甚不适了；尴尬一词从未进入过他的脑海。  
有时候，说到童年、弑父、杀人这样的事，他们也会停下来，制造接纳的沉默；有时候碰杯，一起喝酒，有时候握住对方的手，有时候只是对视，或是一起看墙上的光。渐渐地，巴蒂在沉默中找到舒适，学会在理解中敞开心扉，仿佛要弥补他从未获得，却早该得到的共情的安慰。  
人言共情是上帝的礼物，可对巴蒂而言，那只是伏地魔的礼物。他像最好的心理医生，像完美的父亲，像从未有过的朋友，像爱投射而成的模糊剪影，又不是其中的任何一个，只是伏地魔。心中狭窄的小溪越发湍急，滚滚泉流洒上岸边的土石花草。他抱着一团又似情欲，又似希望，又似爱慕的感情不知所措，在每一次沉默中绝望地祈求着坦诚，却在每一寸目光的洗礼下消弭无声。  
有时候他们去湖边，盛夏晚间凉爽的风刮过他们随意的着装，林中的虫懋高声尖叫，大宅的灯光在很远的地方，星辰或是朗月悬在头顶，算不上什么照明，只有偶尔出现的路灯指引他们。路黑黑的，像允许他们永远往前走。  
偶尔他们双手相握，巴蒂一时觉得自己重回童年，无数次孤独行走的孩子终于有人陪伴；一时又贪恋那双冰冷而修长的手的触感、渐渐因相握而发热的掌心，又心悸又满足，又迷茫又快乐。  
七月的最后，暑热达到了顶峰，不过静音空调在宅子里尽心尽力地工作，若是出门也要到很晚，湖边的风总是很舒适。某天他们大声嘲笑完一个过于典型的失败的政府项目，吃掉最后一道甜点，肩挨着肩，靠在一起喝可乐。项目太好笑了，他们时不时又对视着扬起嘴角。佣人把盘子拿走了，远处的唱片机播放着一首柔情似水的古典音乐，躯体的温热隔着衣服传过来，略带麻痒，巴蒂为此一会悸动，一会安心。  
他们静静地听着音乐，巴蒂困得眼睛半闭，快要睡着了，肩上的触感忽然不见了，膝盖还碰在一起。他困惑地睁开眼睛，视野内只有汤姆放大的五官，他们的鼻尖相触，呼吸交织；后者迟迟没有移动，仿佛在给他拒绝的时间。  
爱上他了吗？问题又一次闯进巴蒂的脑海。  
林中的夏天只是一场梦境吗？  
答案显而易见。  
巴蒂的身体微微前倾，寻找汤姆的嘴唇，胸膛中有一种急迫的冲动在催逼。干燥柔软的唇瓣相触，还带一点可乐的甜味。  
他错了，错得离谱，爱与他们的位置有何关系？谁能不爱天幕恒星？仰视天穹，那是他渴求的一切。  
巴蒂张开嘴，让汤姆的舌头伸进来，在他推他的时候顺从地躺在沙发上。如果伏地魔想插他，他不会拒绝，他求之不得。  
不过那天在沙发上，一切更像是一场温柔的梦，他们双腿交缠，互相拥抱，不停地接吻，摸索对方衣服下的皮肤。伏地魔解开他们的裤子，挺立的性器被他握在一起抚摸，巴蒂抱着他的脖子，腿环着他的腰，时不时地颤抖、紧绷，没坚持多久就射在自己裸露的腹部。伏地魔将他的裤子退下去更多，并起他的腿，在腿缝间抽插。巴蒂在高潮的余韵里喘息，迷迷糊糊感到腿根发烫，轻微的疼痛。他低头看清抽动的性器，昏沉沉地伸出手，在伏地魔每次挺腰时撸过龟头。后者的喘息凑在他耳边，逐渐变得粗重，巴蒂侧头吻他的时候，微凉的液体洒出来，溅在腰腹，与已经半干的浊液不分彼此。  
伏地魔放下他的腿，加深了这个吻，分开后，问他想在哪里睡觉。巴蒂抱着他的腰，回答说都可以；只是他以前没有被操过，今晚可能不会好使。  
伏地魔把两人的裤子系好，搂着他站起来，说并没有打算这么快就操他。  
“而且你怎么知道我不喜欢前列腺带来的快感？”他揶揄地笑了笑，亲吻他发烫的脸颊。看到巴蒂仍然迷惑的眼神，他意识到这还是个无知的小孩，但他不介意教。  
“房子里有扩张用的玩具，”伏地魔不再逗他，拉着他上楼梯，“你要是没有很累，今天可以找出来给你看，试试最小的。”  
“好。”巴蒂小声说，跟着他进了主卧。


	13. Chapter 13

伏地魔从主卧衣柜的深处挖出了一盒还未拆封的扩张器。他们拆开包装，盒子里是从小到大的五枚玉石制品，在暖光灯下反射顺滑的光泽；塞在一边的酒精没有过期，他们给最小的那个消了毒。又从另一个柜子里找出了灌肠用具，伏地魔问他会不会用，会的话可以去浴室，顺便洗澡。巴蒂没有见过扩张器，却很熟悉医学用具，抄起密封袋和生理盐水，躲进了浴室。他打开灯，在毛巾架上找到了绣着他名字的毛巾，为其中的意味颤抖不已。  
从浴室里出来的时候，巴蒂已经脚步虚浮，快要走不动路了。射精和灌肠都很累人，不要说一起来。他一靠近床就趴了下去，柔软弹性的床垫接住他热烘烘的身体。伏地魔抚摸他的腰和屁股，让他跪趴着，说这样最容易。他紧张的战栗很快被那双手带走，胸膛转而因情欲起伏。他又硬了，努力想撞进伏地魔的手心，男人却在他耳边发出安慰的声音，他只好继续等待。  
微张的小穴在灌肠后一收一张，敏感得要命，温热的手指终于碰到肌肉环时，巴蒂全身都绷紧了。那双手耐心地按揉，大股凉凉的润滑剂倒在穴口上。手指放进去的感觉很怪，随后进入的更粗的扩张器有点痛，巴蒂感到血液冲向脸颊，额头冒汗。他抓紧面前的枕头，忍过了最初的不适，喘息着缓解持续的异物感。期间伏地魔一直撸着他半软的性器，抚摸他汗湿的后颈，在耳边轻声让他放松。  
不知过了多久，身后的疼痛逐渐消失了，只剩微弱的刺激宣告扩张器的存在。伏地魔将他翻过来，安慰地捧着他的脸，吻他。直到他们又一次把对方撸出来，扩张器才被取出，湿漉漉的小东西歪倒在床上，无人理睬。巴蒂瘫在伏地魔怀里，疲惫得随时都能睡着，后者也一时不想去洗澡，靠在床头，拿勾着精液的手指往巴蒂嘴里放，试图让他吃下去。  
“这个尺寸的太小了，”巴蒂咽下嘴里的东西，半闭着眼睛，听见他说，声音很模糊，仿佛来自遥远的地方，“等你能用下一个，就可以压到前列腺，会更舒服。”  
“好……”他没说完就睡着了，至于之后伏地魔抱着他去洗澡，搂着他睡觉，他也一概不知道了。

在这之后，他们约饭的频率没有变高，也没有变低。如果当天的工作不累，他们就上床。第九次，巴蒂适应了最大的扩张器，在前列腺高潮的余韵里一阵阵地发抖，崩溃地叫他“主人”——沿袭自一次他们都很喜欢的尝试——请求伏地魔操他。后者只在他嘴里射过一次，此时硬得厉害，抽出了扩张器。被撑开过的小穴泛着水光，可怜地一张一合，像在希冀着容纳尺寸相当的东西。他抬起他绵软的双腿，龟头抵在失去力气的穴口，缓缓插了进去。  
齐根没入时，巴蒂抓紧了枕头，喘息里带上哭腔。汤姆的性器比扩张器粗长，深处的肠道从未被从外面撑开过，又痛又刺激。汤姆没有动，抚过他的肋下、腰和性器，帮他转移注意力，减轻痛苦。巴蒂的侧腰非常敏感，是他们一起找到的性感带。  
像往常一样，疼痛渐渐消退，些许不适感让巴蒂更兴奋。他的双腿环上伏地魔的腰，将他往自己身上勾，告诉他可以动了。  
一开始，节奏很慢，通红的肠肉微微翻出又被捣入，润滑剂被带出来，流得到处都是。怪异的刺激让巴蒂不断小声呻吟着，忍不住捂着肚子，好像可以缓解点什么。  
渐渐地，电流般的前列腺快感开始在小腹堆积。巴蒂舒服得发抖，止不住地呜咽，肠壁绞紧又放松，额角和颈间汗湿了，红晕爬上胸膛。伏地魔掐着他的腰，用力顶入深处，很快抽出来，如是反复，腹肌紧绷着，胸口因粗重的喘息起伏。汗水、润滑剂和半干的精液糊在揉皱的床单上、两人身上。  
巴蒂的四肢逐渐在伏地魔身上缠紧，大脑一片空白，本能地哭叫。快感船高水涨，将他们不辨先后地推上顶峰，射在对方身上或是体内。  
酣畅淋漓的高潮过去，他们精疲力竭地相拥，倒在床上。伏地魔没有抽出去，微凉的精液堵在甬道深处，渐渐被捂热，好像要变成巴蒂的一部分。  
巴蒂侧躺着，埋在伏地魔颈间，快要睡着了，忽然想起要去洗澡，抬头问他。后者正抚摸着他汗湿的刘海，说一时舍不得抽出来……但还是起身，将小汤姆拔出。精液逐渐流出来的感觉古怪又色情，伏地魔还拉开他的腿欣赏了半天，他有点想蜷缩着躲起来，但只是想想。  
伏地魔看够了，手指勾着精液塞回穴里，与喂巴蒂吃精液的手法如出一辙。他好像很喜欢这么做。只要他喜欢，巴蒂就接受。  
要不是太累了，他们可能会在浴室再来一次。两人在清理时都半硬着，但决定还是去睡觉。  
主卧的床单被毁了，他们在隔壁的卧室躺下来。  
“以后干脆在这里做得了。”伏地魔说。巴蒂意识模糊地点头，枕着他的手臂睡着了。

没过多久，巴蒂不需要扩张器就能放松了。穴口总是在刚插入没多久时无意义地抵抗，之后便失力地松开，顺从地容纳手指、性玩具或是性器。他们在餐桌、沙发和主卧隔壁做爱，在公司顶层的办公室和工作室的书房也各试了一次，文件被推到一边，笔筒打翻了，润滑剂和精液滴在地上。巴蒂的尾椎硌着桌沿，疼了好几天，但不同寻常的环境让他兴奋得要命，他抓皱伏地魔的衬衫、哭叫着射精的时候，高潮得太猛烈，阴茎都隐隐作痛。  
适量的疼痛和被掌控感成了他的助兴剂，他想试试被绑起来，伏地魔欣然同意。他把他铐在主卧的床头，摸遍他瘦削的身体，经过漫长的前戏才终于插入，刚干了没两下，巴蒂就抽搐着射了，之后一直在绵延的快感里挣扎。伏地魔没有解开手铐，一直操到他第二次高潮。他专照着他的前列腺顶，巴蒂被剧烈的干性高潮碾过，陷在雪崩般的快感里，无法承受地喊着他的主人，最后混在长长的呻吟里，听不清了。  
之后的几天，巴蒂的手腕上都烙着一圈红痕。宽松肥大的衣袖很容易就能遮掉，那圈淤血反而像隐秘的炫耀，“我与我的神明做爱，你们都不知道”。  
他在伏地魔身上索取了那么多，喜爱的工作、金钱、权力、得之不易的交心……如今又加上了性。他是何其好运，才拥有了今天的一切啊。他在草稿纸上飞快地演算，一组新的公式即将成型，他想象把新的收益报告交给伏地魔的场景，激动得手抖，想要哭泣。  
他有多么快乐？每天，他得到的幸福都比前半生的加起来都多。


	14. Chapter 14

那个黏糊糊的夏天过后，巴蒂勉强从甜腻而情色的梦境中醒来，投身工作，试图尽快完成新的分析软件。伏地魔派来的司机每次都等到深夜，才能把人接到庄园。此时的伏地魔往往正在看某种充当睡前读物的外语教材，会不出所料地收获一只疲惫的巴蒂。他带着愈发浓重的黑眼圈和酸痛的腰背泡进浴缸，换好睡衣，扑进伏地魔怀里，来不及多做什么，就倒头睡去。偶尔地，他们给对方口交，或是撸出来，巴蒂每次都管不了嘴里、手上、睡衣上精液，高潮后不久就飞快地睡着。床头柜上的纸巾用得很快，废纸篓里装满了伏地魔给他清理的纸巾。  
终于有一天，伏地魔忍不住问他，为什么这么急着做软件？巴蒂嗫嚅了半天，最终开口道，跟他做爱太爽了，忍不住想回报点什么。  
伏地魔哑然失笑，放下手里的杯子，揉搓他的头发：“说得像我被你嫖了。”

之后，他又一次拯救了工作室里哀嚎的年轻人们，每天六点都出现在门口，放下车窗，将巴蒂领走。同事们一向只敢等巴蒂上楼或是出门才敢下班、离开，此后每天看到准点出现的伏地魔，只想把他当家神供奉。  
此后，伏地魔终于能以令他满意的频率，操到精力充沛的巴蒂了；而关于他们关系的传言，也是从那时开始愈演愈烈的。

之后半年多过去，日子没有什么区别。伏地魔处理这个城市层出不穷的麻烦，巴蒂为他赚钱。起先，他们近乎夜夜笙歌，即使不做爱，也恨不得挂在对方身上，之后，热情稍稍褪去，他们开始五花八门地玩花样，使用道具只是最普通的玩法。  
一次，伏地魔让巴蒂喊他“爸爸”；一开始，因为童年阴影，巴蒂甚至没有勃起，但他已经杀掉克劳奇很久了，那张恶心的臭脸在脑中淡去，只剩下一点本能地恐惧和服从。他慢慢被这个称呼中的权威感点燃，连指尖都流淌着近乎亵渎的快感，浑身因害羞而通红；最后他缩在伏地魔怀里，大哭着射了，直到洗澡时还在抽噎。过于悖德的刺激和令他渴求不已的想象混在一起，精神都要被抽空。  
伏地魔吻着他的鬓角，问他是不是太过分了，他摇头，说要是他真的是他爸爸就好了。到时候，要是他们想操对方，也不会被俗世凡尘的目光阻碍，顶多像今天这样，感到更爽。  
“可能我们一直是对方的性幻想对象，因为这层关系一直忍着，”伏地魔抹掉他身上的精液，“直到你为我杀掉第一个人，兴奋得要命，忍不住找我做爱。被我宠坏的孩子，相信自己可以得到要求的一切。”  
“我可能还以为会被允许上您，”巴蒂着迷地盯着他修长的手，“您会愿意吗？”  
“被没什么经验的毛孩子操，有点危险，”他故意把手指用力插进去，巴蒂叫了一声，但仍软在他肩上，“我要先操你，会教你。”  
“我现在会了吗，爸爸？”巴蒂鬼使神差，脱口而出。  
“可以一试。明天怎么样？”伏地魔将他翻过来，推倒在浴缸中。

秋天过去，巴蒂从别墅带来的东西越来越多——衣物，闲书，喜欢的茶杯……堆积在离主卧最近的试衣间和书房。他们几乎每天都睡在一起了，无论上不上床；每个早晨，被闹钟吵醒后，巴蒂都能静静享受伏地魔呼吸的声音。这与同居有什么区别？伏地魔干脆差人把他的大部分衣服搬来，填补离主卧最近的试衣间。  
这样，每个工作日的早晨，他们都在同一面镜子前更衣，巴蒂穿他喜欢的肥大柔软的衣物，伏地魔换上一身新的全黑三件套。周末，巴蒂的穿着与平日别无二致，伏地魔换上五颜六色的居家服。“紫色和深蓝色都不错，”他们在沙发上做爱时，后者如此评价道。  
偶尔有晚宴，他们为对方挑选正装和饰品。巴蒂很有挑选饰品的眼光，伏地魔则热衷给他定制与自己配套的礼服。某次，他甚至想给他定白西装，最后因“效果最好的布料太透”而作罢。  
“还要白皮鞋，也太麻烦了。”巴蒂挑出一双漆皮牛津鞋，熟练地系好鞋带。

与礼服一起增加的还有情趣用品，他们用一间空置的储藏室存放起来，不过常用的也就几件。为了不产生恶俗SM电影的视觉效果，道具都被放在贴了标签的抽屉里，远看还以为是常年上锁的档案室。  
工作室在半年间蒸蒸日上，且别墅二楼已经沦为专业书籍图书馆，伏地魔便将他升职为第五执行人——工作内容与之前无异——在公司大楼高层安排了工作室的新位置。大平层比三层别墅加起来还宽敞，巴蒂招了新的手下；办公室门的隔音仍不太好，坐在外间，偶尔会传来同事告诫新人的声音，“别打老板主意”。他迷惑极了，那几只小鸟分明连怕他都来不及。


	15. Chapter 15

无甚特殊的日子持续了很久，直到第二年春天。  
春末夏初，某报纸发文，揭露伏地魔名下某公司的高管雇佣黑客登陆城市监控网，长期偷窥几个普通市民的生活；若单如此，只是令人恶心罢了，但其中有三个都血肉模糊地死于非命，抛尸荒野——即使黑帮总在制造尸体，事情还是引起了轩然大波，因为业内铁律，不殃及无辜，自由杀手都不接杀死利益无关者的活，何况是个高管。  
更不利的是，发现尸体、一路调查、安排发文的，是邓布利多的手下，他们一向憎恶殃及无辜——坊间传闻，早已移居外地的阿丽安娜·邓布利多一直是圈外人，却多次险些因她大哥的身份被伤害。  
报道一出、查证实情后，马尔福立刻将高管撤职了，把他与他雇的黑客关在一起。第二天，他的尸体出现在河滩，除了面部，伤痕与三具尸体如出一辙；几个黑客带着他们的新案旧案，被扔进拘留所。  
然而事态并未停止，反而发酵起来，接下来的两天，除开与他们合作地报社，其他报纸上都写满了几组手法相似的疑案，暗示皆是受伏地魔指使所为；还专挑鲜血四溅的现场照放，黑红的液体声嘶力竭地向人们吼叫，中央商圈的高楼里坐着怎样的怪物。  
两天内，威逼利诱的方案用了一个又一个，收效甚微；邓布利多的立场给了媒体尽情编排伏地魔的勇气。莱斯特兰奇等待伏地魔同意实行杀人、转移注意力的预案，但此时，杀小人物没有震慑力，大人物又碍于邓布利多一向保护媒体的立场，和居民对言论自由的信仰，仍在斟酌。  
报纸散播的焦灼气氛也影响到了巴蒂，几天来，几家公司的股价持续走低，想必是国家级报纸也提了一嘴；再不扭转局势，事发公司的估值就救不回来了。  
他蜷在扶手椅里，想要伤害什么东西的冲动又出现了，焦虑如血液，在视网膜上刻下阴影。他想起血袋，想起切割机，想起……克劳奇冷冻的尸体。那十一块蛋白质仍锁在别墅的地下室冷冻柜里，在如今的巴蒂眼里，忽然堆成了宝藏的形状——克劳奇的尸体一旦公诸于众，其附带的巨大新闻价值必定使之取代头条；又一个弑父的冷血杀手，比大部分人心知肚明的滥用权势更吸引人。  
至于将众人的视线重新引向他、身份上的问题、工作室的未来……只要能为伏地魔解难，一切在所不惜。

当天晚上，巴蒂写了人生第一份财务以外的简短报告，向伏地魔陈述公布尸体、转移媒体注意力的计划。彼时，后者正坐在庄园昏暗的会议室里，与一筹莫展的属下面面相觑；巴蒂不是他雇来处理这些非常事务的，故不在与会之列。他顶着一头乱翘的头发——在不熟练地遣词造句时揉的——敲了门。众目睽睽之下，他推开厚实的木板，将两张轻薄的纸递给伏地魔。后者飞快地浏览了一遍，中途还为他生涩的措辞笑了一下；随后立即认真读了第二遍，举起一只虚指半空的手。  
第二天清晨，仍是三点出头，伏地魔挑选的几个手下黑掉河滩的监控，驱车掩护巴蒂抛尸。他穿着全套塑胶防护服，拖着装尸块的麻袋，在河滩上深一脚浅一脚地走。泥里长着稀稀落落的杂草，装饰似的撒了少量石子，无甚大用，但好歹让他没有滑倒。  
“他那么恨我，先当我是蛆虫，而后是摆设，再后来是不听话的机器狗。只因为我的出生害死了母亲。”巴蒂最后一次感受“父亲的重量”，费力地走到离河不远的地方，忽然想起一场久远的对话；那时他年龄幼小，尚且与世无争，日后的痛苦与暴行却像是已然注定，  
“可母亲说，当初决定不把我流掉，是他们共同讨论的结果；他如此决定，并非是为了顺着她的意。  
“好像是否出生是我定下的的一样。”  
他把开始解冻的尸块从麻袋里抖出来，对着它七零八落、难成人形的姿势满意地点了点头，卷起麻袋，轻快地，头也不回地走了。

当天，尸体在媒体上引起轩然大波；与克劳奇的尸体放在一起的，还有小巴蒂·克劳奇频频出现在伏地魔身边的身影。多个头版登上他们站在一起的照片，暗示众所周知的弑父者有了继承人。然而与当年的老汤姆·里德尔案一样，老巴蒂·克劳奇的谋杀案没有任何线索。且尸体出现得太巧也太迟了，与其说是报案人撞了大运，更像是谋杀者故意为之的示威，告诉尚未闭嘴的人，伏地魔又多了一个与他一般冷血的朋友。  
不到三天，V打头的单词就在主流媒体上销声匿迹，头版变回了无关痛痒的国家级事件，唯一与之相关的内容是他恢复正常的公司；五具尸体好像被遗弃在沙滩上的冰激凌。

伏地魔对巴蒂混淆视听的计划非常满意，给予了他第三执行人的位置。排在他前面的只有贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇和卢修斯·马尔福了。  
当晚，伏地魔又在床上好好奖励了他。两次前列腺高/潮太舒服了，他的整个身体都好像被抽空了。他们还是抱在一起睡的，巴蒂喜欢这样。与伏地魔待在一起的每一刻都令他快乐，与他接触、拥抱的每一秒都令他舒服到战栗，他简直要怀疑自己有肌肤饥/渴症。不过其他时候，他更倾向于把自己裹得严严实实的。一次半梦半醒间他向伏地魔说了，后者笑起来，没有纠正他也没有多说什么，只是将他抱得更紧了点。


	16. Chapter 16

坐上第三执行人的位置后，巴蒂的生活压力倍增。原本开工作室时，他的确技术高明，但工作内容基本与顾问无异，计算不进流水的公司利润都要往哪里投最好，而公司的实际负责人完全可以不参考，只是报表不会那么好看。如今，负责人投资前都要经他的同意。  
很快，巴蒂发现，数字并不是这场游戏的重点。合作方会撤资吗？被投资的项目是否如他们所称的一样有价值？策划有漏洞吗，漏洞是故意的吗？投完之后，到底为什么赚钱？还有文件——文件简直是地狱。那些冗长的专业词汇毫无必要地堆积起来，真实的意思分明可以用缩水三倍的句子来表达。巴蒂告诉每个负责人，让人简写报告，少堆砌废话，但收效甚微。  
年近二十，巴蒂从未关注过这些“俗务”，猛然间，他的首要任务成了在字里行间、只言片语里，拼凑亏损的先兆，或成事的轨迹；他很是苦恼了一番，不得不重新研究一大堆法律条文，和花样百出的金融骗局。  
不到一个星期，巴蒂就厌倦了把报告分给同事，让他们收集资料、检查、计算，最后收起来判断、签字的工作。这比奥数比赛还要无聊，真是变成了流水线工人。他看着那些愚蠢的项目，忍不住觉得他们就算亏光了，都掀不起什么风浪。  
他还是更喜欢算公式、做软件的时光。那会，闲下来的时候，他还可以顺便在程序员同事的帮助下学一学打代码。  
可那些都是伏地魔的钱，跟奖状不一样。他坐在摩天大楼的落地窗前，夕阳太远了，只能在地毯上留下几道橘红的光。他疲惫地把自己扔进靠背，决定在大型项目里认真把关；其他的，他们可以做新软件来识别。  
他还可以搞个印章，假装自己在签名。他早该想到的。

那一周的周六晚上，他喘息着从伏地魔身上下来，含着一肚子精/液，脱力地趴在他身边，身侧紧挨在一起。他平复着呼吸，做软件的事又溜进了脑中。伏地魔问他新工作怎么样，他过了一会才反应过来，回答说他刚接手，还在学，但是不太难。  
“以前也没想着要第三执行人做这个，”伏地魔双手交叉，托在脑后，“这本来是个跟贝拉差不多的位置，在董事会里挂名，实际上帮我杀人。但我越有钱，想坑我的人越多，需要你帮我把守。”  
“好的主人，”（不知不觉间，他已会不假思索喊他“主人”，）“您要什么，我都会做。”  
还有很多事要办，下周起他会着手安排。办公室的里间也许会派上用场，他要在那张空床上放被子，再多放一点衣服。  
他迷迷糊糊地洗完澡，在伏地魔怀里躺下，睡着前还在思考如何跟他提起这事。他们上一次不睡在一起，还是伏地魔亲自跑去处理某个叛徒的时候。

此后，赋闲一周的程序员们又一次成了最忙的那些人，负责制作核对信息的软件。巴蒂让几乎所有的同事去协助他们，剩下的几个检查偶尔出现的高额项目；又找了一个楼下端水的男孩帮他敲章。  
至于他自己，上午调查项目，下午跟程序员泡在一起，跟他们的进度，在他们需要之前做过的公式，和遇到过于专业的问题时提供帮助。  
起初还好，时间的堆积无法突破创造初期的种种滞涩，他们总能在第二天早晨兴冲冲地向别人喊叫昨天下班前想要的答案，巴蒂也就跟着正常下班，被接到庄园；之后的情况便不同了，巴蒂看着他们像建筑工人熟练地堆积砖块一样堆积代码，在每个迫近的午夜如释重负地交流今天的成果。  
还好工资又翻倍了，他们可以在附近租房子。巴蒂窝在办公室里间的床上，穿着向伏地魔要来的紫色丝绸睡衣，胡思乱想。方才关灯、锁门时的平静不见了，久违的焦虑和无力感如藤曼般爬上全身，睡衣上若隐若现的，主人的气味没有成为安慰的良药，而是起了反效果。  
程序并非他的强项，高中的相关教育太浅了，自学过的又太少，他几乎不知道他的同事在为软件做些什么。先前，这没有关系，因为核心公式才是最重要的，他清醒地、最大限度地应用自己的知识，将剩下那些庞杂冗长，但不那么关键的部分交给他们，他没有疑议；但这一次，关键全在于他几乎无从得知的部分。他们提取信息的方式是好的吗？他们拿去的公式并不适用于全部情况，这会导致多大程度的偏差？他们判断的方式呢？买来的人工智能插件有多准确？他无从得知。  
最令他害怕的，莫过于无从得知。  
也许明天，他应该向他们讨要更多的教程和文献。巴蒂裹紧被子，几个他曾暼到过的技术名词在脑海里飞舞，试图组合成有意义的解释，却失败了，如是反复。他的心脏狂跳着，脑中的词句越来越混乱。过了不知多久，不知对自己说了多少遍“明天再说”，他才勉强平静下来。昏聩的黑暗中，计时总是很难，他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，但体内始终保持着一股想要起床，打开电脑，弄明白一切的焦躁。


	17. Chapter 17

接下来，他的状态并没有好转，始终在“弄不明白”，和“弄明白了也没有用”之间徘徊。程序员们已经度过了需要数学方面的帮助的阶段，巴蒂让那些同事重新开始评估堆积的策划，查完就给楼下来的男孩盖章。他自己则蜷在里间的书桌边，面前堆着课本、资料和电脑，在艰难学习和痛苦地趴下之间来回转换。他出去问问题的时候，其中一个同事震惊到冲口而出，说他“进度也太快了”，“我学完这些花了快一个月哎，”她一边推眼镜一边说，“不愧是老板。”  
“交给我们吧老板，”另一个说，“您不用跟着我们跑的。”  
“这么说好不靠谱，”隔板后面的第三个人凑过来，“谁有空啊，给老板详细讲解一下。我们当时搭完框架就该讲的，太赶了，就跳过了，害老板这么紧张……”  
“我来好了，”靠边的第四个正仰躺在扶手椅上，听到这话，嗖地摘掉了眼罩，双腿一蹬，向巴蒂滑过来。后者没有理他，他又飞快地滑了回去。  
巴蒂拖过墙角多余的旋转椅，停在他桌边，放下手里的一堆草稿纸，“我先问个问题。”  
“好的老板。”

事实证明，讲解框架也无法缓解他的焦虑。  
巴蒂仍然把几乎所有时间花在里间，不是在学就是在睡，期间总是忘记一两顿饭；唯一离开公司是因为要洗澡，或是拿衣服。伏地魔以为他情况尚可，只是刚换工作，投入了更多时间，急着适应，便只隔几天来找他一次。他在那张不够宽敞的床上操/他，为了方便他还戴了套。那是巴蒂为数不多可以忘记一切、放松下来的时候，里间隔音尚可，门外的人往往也早已走光，不用忍着不叫。唯一的遗憾是，伏地魔会在清晨离开，并非不肯与他共用牙刷，而是想换干净的西装。  
以前，在他算公式算到卡住的时候，他会把书写工具换成黑板和粉笔，试图睡觉，或是读他喜欢的专业书。三者都不能缓解焦虑时，他就去地下室，打开冰柜，观赏尸体，那些发黑的肉块让他想起鲜血、锐器和流逝的生命。他不再是不谙世事的孩童了，明白虢夺生命被定义为怎样的罪行，可他仍像小时那样为此兴奋。没有什么比决定生死更让人有权力感、更能满足掌控欲了，而标本是最好的留念和象征。  
有时他还会想象，当他能花更少的时间，为伏地魔赚到更多的钱时，他就在空出的时间里再次制造这样的尸体，按照他永远记得的解剖书，真正还原出上面画的器官——为防发臭，克劳奇的尸体被冷冻过，不新鲜了，解剖出来不好看。  
可是他没有黑板、很难睡着、看专业书只会让他更难受。  
可是尸体没了。  
他试图想象尸块的形状，它们却从脑海间溜走了；剩下的只有那个闷死克劳奇的枕头，其下的躯体微弱地挣扎。连续几天，连梦都在控诉他空无一物——周围一片黑暗，他在追光灯下跑来跑去，时不时摔得四分五裂，始终想不起自己在找什么。  
他上网买了解剖教科书，瞪着精细的示意图，努力在想象中还原自己分开尸体的场景，想象切割机，想象浴缸，想象血——没有用，控制感飞快地从体内流失，他恐慌得发抖，冷汗顺着额角划下来。世界开始旋转，疼痛从身体各处传来。他不知道自己在做什么。下一刻，他看到血。切割机上是谁的血？流下去的是谁的血？  
他在切割巴蒂·克劳奇吗？  
他在切割自己吗？  
一阵轰鸣把他拽出浴缸，他猛然被拼凑起来，有液体灌进他的身体。铺天盖地的耳鸣过去了，是有人在敲门。巴蒂觉得有什么东西被抽离了，他用力喘气，双眼紧闭，瘫在椅子上，努力没有滑下去。门外人说话了，他没有听清，只好找回自己的声音，让他再说一遍。  
“您还好吗老板？”是谁在说，他分辨不出来，“我听到重物落地的声音。”  
“没事。”他尽量平稳地回答，没有理会门外人担忧的确认。后者也许关心他，但没有敲门，也没有再说话。  
这很好，因为巴蒂睁开眼睛，看到了血。溅在桌上，沾染资料和草稿纸，裁纸刀扔在纸张之间，刀身下积着血红。不仅如此，温热的液体糊在手上，衣服上，手腕上。巴蒂最后才发现，它们皆是从一道横贯左腕部的新鲜伤口中涌出来的，蔓延四肢的疼痛最终汇聚在微微翻起的皮肉里，混着一点麻木。巴蒂瞪着一手臂的血，想起它们从切割机血槽流入浴缸。他全神贯注地看着，仿佛这是他唯一能抓住的东西。  
直到失血的眩晕开始入侵脑海，他才回过神来，穿过滴着血的地板，找到医疗箱。伤口长而不深，药物看起来贵而有效；即便如此，凝血也花了一番功夫。待巴蒂用牙齿和沾满血的右手上绷带时，衣服已经红了一大片，地上也洒着血，他强撑着才没有昏迷。他不明白，割腕难以自杀的说法是哪里来的。  
他脱掉湿了几层的衣服，用湿纸巾清理满屋子开始干涸的血迹，与染血的草稿纸一起装了半个新的垃圾袋，衣服占满了另一袋，他会在下次去别墅时烧掉。浓重的血腥味已经被通风系统清得差不多了，保险起见，他又开了一会窗。窗外夜色已深，他靠在窗框上，觉得自己找回了尸体的一部分。  
不知过了多久，他再也抵抗不住困意，便关上窗，倒头睡了。梦里，他没有跑，只是感到痛。他隐约记得自己吃了止痛药，不明白自己为什么躺在那里，全身都是割伤带来的刺痛。


	18. Chapter 18

第二天晚上，巴蒂开车去别墅洗澡，在厨房里烧掉了两袋垃圾。若他暂时要靠自残才能找回状态，那这些脆弱的痕迹切不能为人所知——自残总是被当作崩溃的表征。至于是否真的即将崩溃，对他而言，这称不上一个问题。精神的倾颓从来只是遥远的故事，他在河岸的另一边，静静观摩野火在痛苦里燃烧。  
之后的几周，每当他被焦躁和破坏欲烦扰到无以为继时，他不是揭开纱布（平时以护腕遮挡）查看伤疤，就是制造新的伤口，手腕上分布着数道不整齐的刀痕。他再也没有把房间搞得鲜血淋漓，割腕的时候，他往往站在午夜的卫生间洗手池边。他不喜欢疼痛和眩晕，他只想看血流出来，流走。

待他不再需要医疗箱，已经是两个月之后了。他渐渐打通了关窍，学习的进度跟上了软件的制作，不必再在里间扎根，每周有一半时间会睡在庄园。  
他不知该如何瞒下那些刀痕，也不知道藏不住后又该如何。但伏地魔更喜欢在黑暗里，或是昏暗的灯光下做/爱，且不大热衷于禁锢他的手腕，暂时不会注意到伤口，是以并非燃眉之急。  
他也不知下次，若遇到类似的情况，该如何处理。也许他可以先雇人收集一些动物，安置在别墅里，以备不时之需。处理毛发很麻烦，但他可以学。隐秘地杀人太麻烦了，他没空安排。

软件最终完成时，已是又两个月后了。巴蒂给如释重负的程序员们发了一大笔奖金，和一周假期，教会了剩下的精算师们如何使用软件。秋冬交界之际，大部分公司都在忙着给进行中的项目补漏，不再策划大额投资项目，是以没有人为审核的必要。巴蒂对着一个同事做的工作密度统计表，安排了每天值班、操作软件的人，每个人基本一周去两天。盖章的男孩细致负责、没有二心，被他雇作秘书，拿一份出乎他意料的工资，每天出现在外间的门外。  
他自己则在家休息了两星期。  
一开始，他拿一半时间睡觉，另一半基本躺在床上，计划重操旧业，做更准确的分析软件，然后推迟计划，继续睡。有时候，他研究手腕的伤疤，它们有的淡去了，有的稳稳地盘踞着，一片发白的细痕，凹凸不平。  
后来，他不再睡那么久，也不太看伤疤了，把大部分时间花在书房。属于伏地魔的书占满了一整面墙，他搬过来后，另一面墙上也安装了高大的书柜，但远没有装满。他窝在书桌前，翻完了先前未能跟上的最新论文，又继续研究几本没看完的书。他如痴如醉地学着，觉得仿佛回到了高中，遇到了伏地魔之后的时光。  
庄园的地暖开始运转了，他每天光脚踩着木地板，或是地毯，在椅子上寻找每一个令他舒适的姿势，不再想起自己曾整天僵硬地蜷在电脑屏幕前。佣人定期送来正餐和甜点，他会一边翻弄写得密密麻麻的纸张，一边舔掉叉子上的糖霜。窗外的树叶半是绿半是黄，茂密的枝条凑在玻璃边，地上投下斑驳树影。  
他几乎忘记了那些割伤。

伏地魔是在那两周快结束时发现伤疤的。  
那天晚上，主卧里唯一的光源是柔和的床头灯。他压在巴蒂身上，深深地吻他，后者意乱情迷地伸出手，捧着他的脸。一吻结束，他侧过头，用湿润的唇随意地亲吻某一片皮肤，意外地感受到了明显的凹凸不平。  
巴蒂立马僵住了。伏地魔微微起身，握住他的左手手臂，就着暖光仔细端详疤痕。他呆呆地看着他晦暗不明的脸色，又好像什么都没有看见。  
他会作何反应？他会说巴蒂脆弱吗？或者嘲讽他，侮辱他，乃至打他？若是这些，巴蒂都毫无怨言，欣然接受。  
他只怕他甚至不想这么做。  
他会失望吗，会放弃他吗？把他当作一笔藏污纳垢的坏账？  
他太害怕了，甚至记不起伏地魔从来无意这样对待他。他曾对他表现出的包容多过世界上的任何一人。   
沉默的几十秒被拉得很长，巴蒂如坠冰窟，僵硬又不住发抖，像等待死刑注射药一般等待他起身，命令他离开。之后，他会派人杀死他吗？  
有那么一会，房间里只听得见巴蒂滞涩的喘息，微弱但清晰。  
一番思考后，伏地魔动了，却全然不在他意料之内。  
他重新吻上他，解开他的衣服；宛如伤疤从未存在，一切从未发生。  
然而终还是有什么不一样了。  
那晚，在巴蒂被情欲冲昏头脑前，他迷迷糊糊地想，也许自己还有被操的价值。之后，快感淹没了一切，他抓紧身前的枕头，第三次射出来，稀薄的精液在身下积了一小滩，阴茎疲惫得抽痛。身后的撞击并未停止，他在尖锐的刺激和轻微的呕吐感里流泪，断断续续地呜咽。酸软的双腿瑟瑟发抖，几次差点支撑不住身体，伏地魔的手在他腰上越掐越紧，他才没有瘫在床上。  
有那么一会儿，他用牙齿咬着左手手腕内侧，在伤疤上留下深深的牙印，抑制尖叫。他太爽也太累了，记不清自己什么时候失去了意识。似乎是他第四次高潮的时候——他几乎什么都没射出来，身体比之前几次收紧得更厉害。伏地魔可能在他体内射了第三次，也可能没有。他最后听到的声音，是他们混在一起的喘息。


	19. Chapter 19

巴蒂做了个梦。  
梦里，他悬在一片黑暗之中。四周有某种介质，托着他，像是水；移动四肢时，却没有声音。他挥舞肢体，试着向各个方向挪动，境况并无改变。体力流失得很快，他每动一次，都要休息一番。他无谓地睁着眼睛，决定继续向左移动；仍是施力，而后长久地停顿。动作久了，肢体越发虚软，力量像被介质偷走，最终见了底，迫使他停下。他茫然地飘浮着，不知该拖着一身失力的骨头往何处去。他想睡了，意识疲惫地沉浮。  
某个清醒与昏聩的间隙，他模糊地感到脚下有什么东西。他强提精神，分辨出某种平面，便尝试着将双脚放上去。足底双双触地的那一刻，消失的重力归位了，毫无缓冲，他险些趴下——介质也同时消散了——幸而仅存的那点体力撑住了双腿。  
既有平面，就往前走吧。他伸出左腿，一步踏出，平面竟闪起了白光，方寸大小，向前略加延伸。又走了几步，光在他双脚触地时亮起；平面的边缘纵向伸展，始终在他前方，不过并未变宽。微薄的体力非但没被耗空，反而慢慢堆积起来，将酸软的肌肉重新充盈。  
走着走着，面前的一片漆黑中出现了一点白光，缓慢地扩大。迈步的时候，平面的光也不再灭了，一路伸展到消失点。远处的白光逐渐占据了视野，如此温暖，如此炫目，他本能地奔跑起来，只想尽快地投身于光中。偶尔，他跑得太急了，险些摔倒，但不知为何，平面从没让他真的掉下去。  
他不断地跑着，四肢轻盈，仿佛被托举起来，说不清是他奔向光，还是光拥抱它。最终，可见之处皆成白色，他撞进纯粹的光里——  
他醒了，眼前一片正午天光。

刚醒的时候，巴蒂大脑放空，感官迟钝，好一会才注意到浑身上下的酸痛，尤其是腰。老天，他今天想看文献，明天还想上班的。  
直到意识挣扎着摆脱混沌，昨晚发生的事才一一进入脑海，像逐渐靠近的响雷。主人究竟怎么想？他应该怎么做？他立马试着撑起身，想滑下床，身边却伸来一只手，按在他的胸口，阻止了他。他转过头，看见伏地魔收回了手，调整坐姿，舒服地靠在床边的一张扶手椅里。他想起一年前，他在三天的昏迷后醒来的那天，伏地魔的动作与此时的如出一辙；但自残与被打终归是不一样的，故意隐瞒也不一样。他与昨天一般无措，只能静静等待着。  
伏地魔盯着他看了一会，确定他不会再起身，才说，“告诉我。”这话没头没尾，但他们都知道巴蒂听懂了。他强提精神，调整好呼吸，组织语言。他说他如何因为技能的缺失感到压力重重，害怕自己不再有用，说他如何因为失去了尸体而无法缓解焦虑，说他如何在流出的血液里找回片刻的平静……说起自己有意掩盖伤疤时，他羞惭得无地自容，只想缩进被子里，永远不出来。可是他忍住了，他绝不会再对主人有所欺瞒。  
他说话时，伏地魔始终平静地坐在扶手椅里，表情既无讥嘲，也无鄙夷，只有一种遇到有趣问题时的若有所思。  
也许他尚未被放弃。  
他说完了，抿起嘴，一动也不敢动地看着伏地魔。一如既往，他的心神尽数系于他的回应，以致想不起以后者的逻辑水平，绝不会犯过度推断、以偏概全的毛病，判断标准也不同于庸常之辈。  
最终，伏地魔开口了， “你来帮我审讯人吧。你小时候不是想要做解剖，想要工具吗？我教你。  
“以后遇到棘手的事，要来找我。我能帮你杀父，就能帮你做更多。  
“我一直很信任你，你也要多信任我一点，好吗？未来的事，谁也说不清，但只要你一息尚存，就是我的钻石矿，最完美，最纯粹的那种，知道吗？你的一切都是。”说着，他甚至开始笑，“与其担心被我抛弃，不如害怕再也摆脱不了我。”  
巴蒂僵住了。伏地魔看着他的表情在困惑、讶异和惊喜间微妙地变换，最后凝固在震惊和狂热之间，笑得嘴角上扬。他很喜欢看他激动的表情，更喜欢引起他极端的情绪，像欣赏骄狂漂亮的猫。  
过了好几秒，巴蒂才消化了他的话，如梦初醒地大声说，“我绝不会想离开您！”看到伏地魔悠闲自得地翘起腿，笑容笃定到显得揶揄，才意识到他在开玩笑。他捏了捏被子的边缘，还是硬着头皮说完了，“除非我被人洗刷记忆，忘掉我之为我的一切，忘记主人……”  
“我知道。”伏地魔平静地说。他站起来，揉了揉巴蒂的刘海，扶着他坐在枕头堆里，帮他找到舒服的姿势。  
巴蒂感到一种飘飘然的快乐，像虚惊一场的登山者对比臆想与现实。  
在太长的时间里，他的一切都被挑剔，若其中有不尽如人意的错处，则更是要被理所当然地中伤，以致如今，被攻击的假设已经烙进了本能——每当缺陷存在，他第一时间想起的仍是一张或贬斥，或指责的嘴，吐出如刀的恶言，宣布他与世不容，一无是处。  
他本该在世间随意徘徊，却被迫在悬崖的边缘如履薄冰，一时不慎便要掉下去。幸又不幸，他每次都能爬回来，在唯一一片站得住的地方感受深深浅浅的伤痛，周而复始，早已默认悬崖之下便是毁灭的深渊。如今他不慎坠落，无以自救，满以为会摔得粉身碎骨，却还没落下几米，就被人轻轻接住，捧上云端，承诺他再也不放开。  
他向下看，崖下的阴影皆化作一团黑雾爬出，化作父亲的样子，举起一只玻璃杯，作势要扔出，还向他张大嘴。但他发不出声音，也动不了了，凝固在那里，像一尊可笑的畸形雕塑。他在风中摇摆了几下，渐渐破碎、消散了。  
那是他最后一次看见他。  
佣人适时送来午饭，巴蒂这才感到自己饿了，两眼放光地接过，飞快地吃，伏地魔坐在一边，托着腮，看着他。餐盘见底时，他拿出果盘中的一颗樱桃，咬在唇间，伸长脖子凑近汤姆，后者站起来，与他嘴唇相触，把樱桃叼走了。

之后的某一天，巴蒂读完了某本专业书，打算去人工湖底的地牢里找点消遣。那里关着一些尚有利用价值的背叛者，或是对手，但巴蒂并不管他们会被逼供出什么，或是做些什么，只管在他们身上实施自己的设想。把人剖开后，戳刺器官会带来额外的痛苦吗？有多剧烈？动脉血可以喷多高？被切割四肢的人是因为什么而昏迷？是多深的昏迷？  
一般来讲，不把他们弄死就行了，可以弄死的是另一批，被贝拉关着，他不常去。有些时候，伏地魔会提要求，他需要更准确地控制解剖的过程，这基本不在话下。  
他在准备间里找到额外需要的工具，走进左手边的第二间囚室。里面人的腹部被他从中间划破，向两边拉开，放置了一天，不知道器官的状况都怎么样了。输液架上的输血袋见底了，他换了一袋新的，确认那人还没死，只是陷入了极不安稳的昏迷，应该很快就会醒。他调整拉开皮肉的钩子，将口子扯得更大，用剔骨刀戳了戳颤动的胃。那人在昏迷中抽动了一下，巴蒂可以想起他痛苦的呼吸声。他舔了舔嘴唇，戴好手套，准备削下一层平滑肌。


	20. Chapter 20

此后唯一一件值得一提的事，是伏地魔的情报总管死于车祸。那时，巴蒂已经用尽平生所学，做出了最令自己满意的一版分析软件，决定先收手一段时间；工作室的活基本只剩下维护服务器了。闲来无事，他受命带着情报总管曾经的手下调查真相。他们把监控录像、涉事车辆的行车记录仪、肇事司机的背景和各路消息翻了个底朝天，却一无所获，一度想要找邓布利多谈判。  
正当他们焦头烂额的时候，死者的妻子从审讯室里出来，宣布车祸是真实的意外。她曾与情报总管真心相爱，联手为伏地魔工作了半生，是世界上最不可能对死者不利的人。她放下大把的文件，解释她在审讯室里连续工作多日的所见，手下们都信服了她的判断。巴蒂看着这个平静的女人，多日的哀伤化进了她的双眼，成了她精神的底色，她很难再走出来了。  
葬礼赶上了一场大雨。仪式结束后，伏地魔和巴蒂站在一把伞下，与她说话。前者向她承诺了最高标准的殉职抚恤金，问她想不想继续为他工作。女人紧了紧肩上的披肩，说想让出第四执行人的位置，回家做点别的。  
“太无常了，”她点了支烟，垂下眼，“如果他真是被人刻意杀死，我还会好过一点，起码知道应该恨谁。”  
他们沉默地站着，不知该如何表示安慰。她也没指望他们说什么，吸了两口烟，向他们告别，转身走了。  
她空出的位置被巴蒂兼任了，而新的情报总管由她手下的黑客和情报官推选出来。他们并不像这对夫妇一样共同管事，巴蒂算是甩手掌柜，利用多过经营，只在招人的时候参加背景审查。他不伸手内部的事，总管也乐见其成，每次都把他下的任务排到最优级。长此以往，两人相安无事。

“这部分股份，我拿得也太容易了，”某天，巴蒂洗完澡，躺在阁楼的床上，瞪着天空说。一个月前，他在庄园里乱转，碰巧发现这阁楼是个极佳的观星地点，就拉上伏地魔一起睡在这里。连带阁楼下的大房间，此地看起来像个普通的复式公寓。偶尔巴蒂披着睡袍，坐在沙发上喝自己泡的茶，觉得这满足了他小时候对家的一切幻想；伏地魔亦有同感。他们便撇下整个庄园，下了班后主要在此活动，决定先体验腻了再说。  
“并不是真的要你干活。”伏地魔抚摸枕在他手臂上的脑袋，“是为了让你的持股超过卢修斯。如果我死于衰老，疾病或是意外，你会继承公司。你没注意到吗？”  
巴蒂侧过头，认真地看他床头灯下的脸，“没有想过。马尔福一直有自己的产业，您不会把公司交给他，这我知道，但我——”  
“若神还眷顾我们，我会先于你死去。”伏地魔也转过头，闭着眼睛，嘴唇摩挲他的鼻尖，“这是好事。”  
“才没有神呢。”巴蒂握紧他的手。  
“那就换个词，穷尽人类所能无法控制的一切。”他关掉床头灯，示意巴蒂向上看。  
天窗外，星斗漫天。

后来他们险些被政府阴了（他们卷走了前期资金那次）。巴蒂在情报部的手下打听到，州警局刚上任了新的局长，原因是擅长打击黑帮，调职者意图明显。无力的本市政府蠢蠢欲动，意图借此机会将他们推上风口浪尖，即使献上几条人命也在所不惜。贝拉特里克斯高调可怖的手段自然是行不通了，卢修斯·马尔福把事情接过去，操纵他们政府中的合作者，将想出这招的几个人扳倒、雪藏了。  
巴蒂将事情归咎于审核软件，想让软件也能挖出台面下的东西。他挑了几个情报部的黑客，与工作室的程序员们讨论了好几天，没有找出防范此类操作的办法。  
“太复杂了，”一个黑客说，“我们挖信息的手段太多也太杂了，没法写进软件。可能哪天有了完善的黑客人工智能，才能自动挖。”  
“把人工核查的涉及金额标准降低怎么样？”程序员问，“我觉得自己是天下工作最少的搬砖工。”  
巴蒂没有回答，瞪着一叠被废了的架构，放他们下了班。  
下午，他在贝拉的地牢里一边循序渐进地杀人，一边思考。在小项目里恶意捞钱，以他们的手段无以发现、制止；为了可能有损失的细枝末节，大费周章地做开发、增加工作量，也得不偿失。  
因着伏地魔的威势，几乎没什么人在他们眼皮底下偷鸡摸狗。还有人敢打更大的主意，此乃利益使然，人之本性，不是他能阻止的。  
他能做的，只有为主人带来更多，更多的财产，帮助他长盛不衰。  
他放下柳叶刀，拿起另一把未沾血的，听见身后的心电监护仪发出长而连续的电子音。转过身，手术台上的尸体肋骨残缺，心脏暴露在外。他小心地切断不再有液体通过的血管，挑开粘连的组织，捧出一颗温热的完整心脏。


	21. Chapter 21

晚餐桌上，巴蒂跟伏地魔聊起了他的困境。他知道，当他从心所欲，尽力而为的时候，伏地魔从来不会对他不满，发抖的手却仍表露出本能的紧绷。  
“没关系的，”伏地魔放下餐刀，右手覆上他的左手，“我们完全有能力清除后患。这点意外都不能承受，多年经营算是废了。”  
巴蒂点点头，扬了扬嘴角。他还不习惯在做不到完美时向伏地魔索取宽容和安慰，事后总觉得自己有刻意卖惨之嫌。即使他有意纵容他，在任何情况下满足他，他仍得再花些时间适应。  
左手上的触感将他拉回了现实。伏地魔的指尖搭着他的骨节，一路从指甲滑进袖口，托着他的手腕内侧，轻轻抚弄。疤痕之间的皮肤异常敏感，一阵电流爬上脊柱，他无法抑制地战栗，却同时不自觉地抬着小臂，方便伏地魔动作。后者目不转睛地捕捉他躲闪的目光，他想蜷缩在座位里喘息。  
“主人，”他求救似的瞥向盘子里残存的牛排，艰难地吞咽唾沫，“晚饭……”  
“我们的厨师可真是造诣非凡，”伏地魔身体前倾，左手撑着下巴，“一年前你对吃食那么无所谓，还说希望人类早点发明营养液代替摄食。”  
他拉起巴蒂的左手，缓慢地舔过掌心和伤疤。巴蒂渐渐移不开视线了，双眼发直地看着他的侧脸，为掌心湿滑的触感发抖。伏地魔斜着眼看他，舌头滑向指根，打湿指缝。那片敏感的皮肤如此禁不住撩拨，热流自其间渗进躯体，他的性/器随之半硬起来。他欲盖弥彰地深深喘息，祈求般第二次开口，“主人……”  
“想要什么，孩子？”伏地魔放开他的手，他却没有感到得救，“说出来，自己拿。  
“否则我什么都不给。”

巴蒂抬起屁股，努力吞下身下的性器时，性欲已经将大部分理智挤出了大脑。穴口涂了大股的润滑剂，龟头顺滑地埋入，引来两人灼热的叹息。  
一刻钟前，性事刚开始时，他还紧张得发抖，声音干涩地请伏地魔让他骑他，深呼吸了好几次才伸手将人按在沙发上。他在他的西装裤间埋头，解开拉链，不知为何想起了一年前，他们陷在里面第一次做爱。厨房的沙发垫比常见款式更宽阔些，他不禁怀疑汤姆是不是故意的，方便起了兴时不用担心掉下去。  
并不是说他不喜欢。  
他用舌尖舔舐露出来的龟头，双手撸着半硬的柱身。心脏仍在狂跳，胸口发闷，但胡思乱想让他放松了一点。之前的性爱并非全由伏地魔主导，但巴蒂从未想过要尽数由自己主动求取，还是因情欲翻涌而为之；不曾体会何谓只要他说，就可以拥有一切。  
口水和手上的润滑剂打湿了整个柱身，他瞥着伏地魔的反应，一点点地将性器含入，尽力吞到最深，只剩一小截留在外面。柱体在口中膨胀，变得更硬，前端撑得喉管不住痉挛，眼睛被泪水糊住。他忍着不适，勉强移动舌头，在所剩无几的空间里滑动，前后摆动头部，听见伏地魔变深变重的喘息。后者抬起腰，想更深地插进他嘴里，他按上他的胯骨，没有允许。伏地魔的手覆在他手上，时不时地握紧，但没有拉开，任他按着。他发现自己的手不再发抖了。  
他又含了一会，直到性器无法更加充血挺立，才松开口，大口喘息着调整呼吸，擦掉满脸的泪水。他凑到伏地魔脸边，额头抵在肩膀上，裤子褪到大腿。润滑剂被扔在靠垫的缝隙间，漏出的几滴打湿了皮料，他摸索到瓶身，倒出更多冰凉的液体，胡乱扩张，手指翻搅着逐渐放松的穴道。性器靠在一起磨蹭，盛不住的液体糊在两根之间。  
他插了一会，觉得差不多了，便脱掉裤子，跨坐到伏地魔腰上。他的主人深深地看进他的双眼，眼神中除了欲望，还有些许的赞许和骄傲。  
他握着他的性器，沉下腰，慢慢吃下一整根。期间，他一直沉浸在伏地魔的目光里，想不起自己看起来是什么样子，只隐约感到脸上有些发烫。额角有汗水渗出，顺着颧骨流到嘴角，他更快地扭动腰部，直到自己舒服得身体紧绷，直到伏地魔发出低吟，不再克制着全由他动作，在他每一次下落时用力挺腰。  
不过即便撑着他的胸膛，巴蒂也没有坚持多久。他本想将两人推向高潮的边缘，结果未到半途便趴在了伏地魔身上，苦于欲望，徒劳地喘息。汤姆倒是记起了他最初设定的规则，没有继续动，也没有把他放倒。  
此时的巴蒂已经把“不配索取”之类的羞耻感抛诸脑后，他凑在汤姆耳边小声哀求，求他继续操他，怎么做都可以，刻意弄痛他，不碰他的敏感带都可以。汤姆却没玩够，同样轻声地命他选择。  
“怎么操你，你最舒服？”  
“手指……主人。”  
“嗯？”  
想要主人把手指放进来，再插进来，插到最深，把他撑开到极致，把他操到射不出来。后穴为这番幻想猛然收紧，他嗫嚅半天，颤抖着说出来。伏地魔猛地钳住他的腰，拔出性器，将他按在沙发上，用力地重新插入，动作粗暴地越顶越深。巴蒂的眼泪又决堤了，他握着伏地魔的大腿，绝望地呜咽，声音里全是化不开的快感。他很快射了第一次，精液被刮去，带进自己的穴里。  
插入手指则费了一番功夫，穴口本就被撑平了，紧紧咬着肉柱，此前也没怎么容纳过比这更粗的东西。伏地魔适时停下抽插，食指沾上盛不下的液体，按揉着微肿的肌肉环，缓缓压入手指。巴蒂发出痛苦的抽噎，抓紧了脸边的靠垫，强忍着没有挣扎，双腿软软地搭在他背上，时不时抽动一下。伏地魔轻声安慰他，空出的那只手摸着他的头，拨开汗湿的刘海，擦掉泪水。  
直到巴蒂急促的喘泣渐渐平息，他才再度开始抽插。甬道比平时塞得更满，紧裹着手指和性器，他沉重地喘息，不加克制地往里顶，几乎舍不得拔出来。巴蒂细瘦的腰绷紧又放松，他将他插得不住战栗，哭泣。快感的海啸里夹杂着疼痛，他放任他在其中挣扎，自己也沉入其中。他弯下腰，堵住他濒临高潮的呻吟，快而狠地插了数十下，在巴蒂被闷住的，绵长的呜咽间一起射精。  
这下，巴蒂半天没有缓过劲来，双眼失焦，身体一直在轻微地抽搐。他拔出手指和性器，放任精液向外流，在他单薄的胸膛上留下咬痕。等他终于回过神，抱住他的脖子，伏地魔抬起头，故意问他：“操到你射不出来，嗯？”口气真大，也不看看这小身板受不受得了。  
巴蒂流露出疲惫的心满意足，指尖划过他刚咬出来的痕迹，沉默了一会，要求道，“能不能去床上？”  
他先在男孩的屁股上拍了一巴掌，才把他打横抱起来。

尾声  
邓布利多喝了一口高脚杯中的酒，结束了与面前攀谈者的对话。那人端着酒杯转身离开，搜寻下一个目标。  
“那是谁啊。”格林德沃端来一个盘子，递给了他，里面装着一小块甜食。  
“来求投资的。我向他推荐了里德尔。”他把剩了一半的酒杯放进路过侍者的托盘，拿起小叉子，切下一块奶油。  
“他做的什么？”  
“男装定制。”阿不思抿着蛋糕说。  
“那你不看看？”  
“盖勒特，”他没有立刻吃第二口，叹了口气，“我对目前的设计师和裁缝都很满意。”  
“里德尔不满意？”格林德沃搂住他的腰。  
“他们的风格一直在变。”阿不思瞥了一眼二楼。阶梯上方，里德尔正与宴会的东道主相谈甚欢，克劳奇站在一边，握着他的手，微微弓着腰，表情僵硬，脸颊发红。  
盖勒特沉默了。阿不思转头，看他的表情，他应该与他做出了相同的观察。  
过了一会，前者打破了沉默，“里德尔这么会玩？”  
阿不思笑了，小幅度地摇了摇头，“年轻人。”

十分钟后，里德尔和克劳奇消失了，之后的几小时中，再没有人见过他们。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [一个冗长的后记](https://yanshiyin.wordpress.com/2019/08/04/%e7%aa%84%e9%80%94-%e5%90%8e%e8%ae%b0/)


End file.
